Still Dreaming
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Everything Kagome thought was real, was suddenly a dream...and she woke up. but was it a dream? Or is she trapped in a dream world? please read minna! InuKag MirSan OCOC
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha alright!  Leave me alone.  I also don't own the song Enigma by Trapt.

Okay, I think this idea is somewhat original.  I was thinking about it 4 a while and the last few words in this song seemed to fit perfectly.  If you have the song, I suggest u put it on repeat when u read this fic...well it fit's more to the end of this chapter anyway.

//////////////////////////

Still Dreaming

By: Endless Moonlight

Our favorite group of heroes slowly approached the castle.  It was surrounded by a dark purple miasma and there was no doubt it was Naraku's.  They all stood in silence in front of the giant doors.  They were now all that seemed to stand between them and the evil half demon who had cursed Miroku and all generations to come with the kazaana, who had killed nearly all the demon slayers leaving only Sango and her brother who has lost almost all of his memories, who had so cruelly played with Inuyasha's heart and killed Kikyo, the evil half demon, Naraku.

/Do we know how to get the message across / 

/We turn the lights off to find a way out / 

/It's hard to get through to grasp what was lost / 

/Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark/

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha and watched as he drew the tetsuiga.  They were ready for this, whatever the end result was.  Kagome reached out shakily and grabbed his free hand.  She gave it a tight squeeze as if trying to convey all the feelings she had towards the hanyou in such a simple gesture.  When this was over, she promised herself, she would tell him how she felt for real

Inuyasha looked down at his and that was now held tightly by Kagome's and then up at her face.  She was scared; he could see it in her eyes.  They all were.  Then he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, making sure not to hurt her, and promised to himself that, when this was all over, he would tell her have he really felt.  Then her let go and turned to the group.  "Let's do this."

/Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding / 

/I don't want to be left alone, 

not when I'm right next to you/ 

What are you thinking, it's so misleading /

/ Is it not for me to know,

 I think it's just hard for you to show/

Inuyasha stepped forward and pushed the door open.  They all followed him as he stepped into a giant courtyard.  It was dead silent.  The only light was the haze purple light that managed to filter through the miasma that seemed to block out the sun.  The all looked around, expecting something to have happened upon there entrance, but nothing did.  Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do you sense any jewel shards?"  He said in a low whisper.  Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated.  Then her eyes almost immediately shot open.

"They're all around us!  There's too many, I can't pick any out."  She said panicking a little.

"Naraku you bastard!"  Inuyasha growled out.  "Come down here and show yourself!"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth Kagura and Kanna appeared.  "Such a fool."  Kagura said with a slight laugh as she and her sister approached them.  "Do you honestly think Naraku would waist his time dealing with you?"  

"Kagura!"  Miroku yelled.  "Tell us where Naraku is!"  Kagura simply laughed and with a wave of her fan demons suddenly appeared all around them.

Kagome gasped.  "They all have a shard of the jewel!  And some are really big!"

"Damn."  Inuyasha said looking around.  He couldn't figure out why he didn't smell them when they first entered.

Kagura laughed again and waved her fan once more, causing the demons to charge at them.

"How is she controlling them?"  Shippo asked, fear clearly showing in his little voice.  "There's no way Naraku could have killed so many!"

"They're not dead."  Inuyasha said as he charged at them swinging his sword. 

"Kanna must have their souls trapped in her mirror."  Sango said tossing her boomerang and taking out two demons.  Once the demons were 'dead.' A small swarm of Naraku's bees came and took the shards.

"Miroku wait!"  Kagome said running up to the monk.  "Don't you dare use your wind tunnel!"  She said pulling his arm back down.

"Kagome's right!"  Shippo piped in.  "Who knows how many of those poisonness insects are around here!"   Miroku obeyed and began to attack the demons with his staff.

Kagome notched and arrow and aimed for a demon.  She let her arrow fly and watch as it took out the demon, as well as cleared away some of the miasma.  She was about to shoot another that had a rather large shard of the jewel when she felt something go through her side near her stomach.  

Kagome slowly looked down and saw blood pouring out of the fresh wound.  There was no reminiscence of whatever had passed through her.  Everything seemed 2 b moving in slow motion.  She looked up and saw Inuyasha turn around to see her just as she fell to her knees...

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her. "Kagome!  Are you okay?  What happened?"  Inuyasha said instantly at her side.  The others were holding off the demons as best they could so he and Kagome weren't attacked.  

Kagome just looked at him.  For a moment, studying his features, his worried expression.  "I...I'm fine..."  She said softly.  Then she slowly started to close her eyes...She could hear Inuyasha calling her, but continued to close them...the pain seemed to be fading...

/We never spoke in the words that we want / 

/We turn the lights off to find a way out / 

/We've never chosen to keep what we've got /

 /Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark/

Kagome heard a voice still calling her name.  She felt two hands on her shaking her slightly...hands much too small to be Inuyasha's, but way to big to be Shippo's.  

"Kagome!  Get up already!"  The too familiar voiced yelled.  Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the person attempting to wake her.  Her eyes got wide when she saw who it was.  She shot up, now wide awake.

"Souta!"  She yelled.  Shocking the boy and causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor.  "What are you doing here!  How did u get here!?!"  She demanded.

"Uhhh..."  He said stunned.  "I used the door?"

"Huh?"  What door..."  He voice faded as she looked around.  She was in her room.  Why was she in her room!  She looked down to her waist and lifted her shirt up enough to see where her wound should be.  There was nothing there.  She felt around her neck 4 the jewel, nothing was there.

"Are you feeling okay Kagome?"  Souta asked standing up.

"What's going on?  Why am I here?"  

/Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding / 

/I don't want to be left alone,

not when I'm right next to you/ 

/What are you thinking, it's so misleading / 

/Is it not for me to know, 

I think it's just hard for you to show/

"What are you talking about?"  He asked getting ready to leave.  "You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry..."  He said leaving the room.

Kagome just sat there.  Shocked beyond belief.  Why was she home?  She should be in the feudal era, fighting Naraku.  Did she just dream the battle?  She never remembered coming home though.  No...She couldn't have been dreaming that.  It was too real.  Kagome slowly got out of bed and went downstairs.  Screw school, she was getting to the bottom of this.

She slowly made her way downstairs, still in her pajamas.  She went into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.  Everyone looked up at her when she entered the room.

"Kagome dear, you need to get ready for school."  Her mother said.  

"Mom..."  She asked.  "Why am I here?"

"See!  I told you she was acting weird."  Souta whispered to their mother, but she ignored him.

"I know you have a big test today so don't think you can play sick."  She scolded.  "I don't want you to fall behind in your studies."

"What do you mean fall behind?"  Kagome's voice was slowly getting louder.  "I'm already as behind as I can get!  I try to keep up as much as I can but Inuyasha-"  She stopped mid-sentence.  Inuyasha?  Where was he?  Why couldn't she remember coming home?

"Who is this Inuyasha?"  Her grandfather asked sternly.

"Oooo!  Kagome's got a boyfriend!"  Souta teased.

"What do you mean who's Inuyasha?"  She said getting more and more irritated.  "He's the half demon you always attack whenever he comes to get me!"  Then she turned to her mother.  "Mom, why am I here?  Where is Inuyasha?"  They all just stared at her like she was crazy.  "What is wrong with you?  Why won't you answer me!"

"Kagome..."  Her mother said getting up and going to her distressed daughter.  "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  She said placing a hand on Kagome's forehead.  Kagome quickly pushed it away.

"Did something happen and you don't want to tell me?  I want to know what's going on!"  Her voice was rising as she began to panic.  "Why am I back in my time?  The last thing I remember is fighting Naraku and getting hit...and... Why am I here!"

"Sounds like you just had a bad dream Honey."  Kagome's mom said trying to calm Kagome down.

/I thought it would be nice to lie down and close my eyes / 

/It never occurred to me that I am already asleep/

Kagome just shook her head violently.  "Stop lying to me!"  She screamed.  "I WASN"T DREAMING!!!"  Then she turned to face Souta and her grandfather as well.  "Did something happen to the well?  What are you hiding from me?"

"The well?"  Souta asked.

"Yes, the well.  The well that takes my back to the feudal era where I have to find all the shards of the Shikon no tama and..."

"I think you've listened to one to many of grandpa's stories."  Souta's comment only got a look from Kagome.  

Kagome had had enough.  She stormed out the house and through the shrine grounds until she came to the well.  She looked down it, and then jumped in.  She burst into tears when she hit the bottom.  

"No..."  She sobbed.  "That wasn't a dream...the well is just sealed because I don't have the jewel..."  She said to herself.  She wouldn't believe what her mom had told her.  How could it have been a dream, it was too real.

She slowly picked herself up and whipped her tear stained cheeks.  She climbed out of the well and found her family staring at her.

"Kagome...honey," Her mom said approaching her calmly.  "Why don't you stay home today and we can talk about this..."  She said gently placing her arm on her daughter's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  Kagome just shook it off angrily, which was not something she would normally do.

"Stop!  Stop acting like I'm the one who's crazy."  She said holding back tears.  By now she was beginning to doubt herself.  "Just watch, I'll go to school and everything will b normal there."  She said shakily.  Then she walked past them and went inside.

Kagome made her way towards the school.  She wasn't sure how she had managed to make it there on time after the morning's events, but she did.  She sighed as she just made it into her seat and sat down.  Her first classes went by uneventful, especially since she didn't know what was going on.  After the morning class she and her friends were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

 "Kagome," Eri started to ask, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Aumi agreed.  "You looked really upset this morning."

"Huh?"  Kagome said snapping out of whatever daze she had been in.  "Ohh, yeah, I'm fine."  She didn't want to go into the details of the mornings events.  She was trying to forget any of it had happened.

"Look, there's Hojo."  Yuka said.  "Wouldn't it be so cool if one of us were to go out with him?"  

"Yeah, but he's like the most popular guy in school."  Eri whined.

"What are you talking about?"  Kagome asked.  "I've been going out with him."  Then she added under her breath, "thanks to you guys."

"Yeah right Kagome."  Yuka said before taking a bite of whatever it was the school was serving for lunch that day.  Kagome was about to argue with her when Aumi spoke.

"So how do you think you did on the social studies test Kagome?"  Aumi asked.  "Was it hard?  I've got it next period."

"For me it was...but I've missed so much school lately...."  She said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"  Eri interrupted her.  "You have almost perfect attendance."  Kagome just stared at her.  What was wrong with her?  Why did it seem like all trace of what she thought was her life was suddenly gone?

"I..."  She said shakily as she stood up.  "I've got to go.."  Then she left the cafeteria before anyone could protest.  From there she went straight out of the school.  

She was walking fast when she climbed the steps of the shrine.  She ignored the strange looks people had given her on her near run home.  She went straight into the well and jumped in...

/Don't be the one to be let go /

/Don't be the one to be alone/

She burst into tears when she hit the bottom again.  It really was a dream...

//////////////////////////

Okay, so please tell me what u think.  I kno it's kinda dark and all, but I really want to kno cuz it didn't turn out like I originally planned and I want to know if I should rewrite it.  So please BE HONEST!  But please review.  Even if u thought it was the worst thing u've ever read, tell me.  Ohh, I will continue if u really want me to...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, or whatever song will end up going with this story.

I kno u guys seem to have a lot of expectations for this story and where it's going, which is making it so hard to write this b/c I feel I'm going to end up disappointing all of u wonderful people who reviewed.  Sadly though, I'll have to go w/ my original idea, because it's the only way I can write it.  I know there are lots of other possibilities, but none that I, myself, can write.  So, I hope I don't disappoint u guys too much.

//////////////////////////

Kagome slowly made her way down the busy street that lead to her school.  Her eyelids hung heavy and she felt light headed.  It really wasn't that much of a surprise to her.  She hadn't slept since she had woken up...

Still Dreaming

By Endless Moonlight

Kagome slid into her seat in homeroom, glad to sit.  She was feeling weaker than normal, but that will happen to you from lack of sleep.  She rested her head on one of her hands and ignored the concerned looks she was getting from her three friends.  

She stared at a piece of paper that had been handed to her and watched as her eyes unfocused whenever she tried to read it.  She had to blink a few times to focus them again.  It was about a school fundraiser or something.  She decided she didn't really care and focused on the paper until the bell rang and made her jump up and remember she had to go to first period.

Just as she was about to turn down the hall and head to her class someone tapped her on the shoulder.  "Kagome,"  Eri started.  "Didn't you hear?  They called your name over the announcements.  Your supposed to go to the counselor."  Kagome nodded and Aumi saw the expression change a little.  

"They probably messed your schedule for next year up and now you have to take homec instead of art or something."

"Yeah,"  Yuka agreed.  "They did that to me twice last year."  Kagome turned and headed to the councilor while Yuka told her story heading in the opposite direction.

Kagome slowly opened the door to the small cream colored office and stepped inside.  There were seemingly random objects on the desk of a person who was not there.  There were too uncomfortable looking chairs placed in front of it, and a cushy one behind it.  "Um...hello?"

"Are you Kagome?"  A voice said from behind causing her to jump a little.

"Uhh, yeah."  She said turning around to face an older looking woman with a long face and glasses hanging around her neck by a chain.

"Please step inside."  The women's voice seemed strangely soothing to her as she fully opened the door guiding Kagome in, and into one of the hard chairs in front of the desk.   Then she drifted over to the other chair behind the desk.  

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here"  Kagome said a little nervously.

"Well, some of the teachers have noticed that you've been a little off the past few days and were worried."  She said clasping her hands together and leaning towards Kagome over her desk.

"I'm fine."  Kagome said focusing on staying awake.  It was harder in a chair, even if it was extremely hard. 

"Are you sure?"  The woman persisted.  "No family problems?  You can tell me anything."

"No, I'm fine."  The she saw the disbelief in the women's eyes and added, "Really.  I just stayed up to late studying last night so I'm a little tire...that's all."  Kagome felt bad about lying, but there really wasn't much else she could do.  I wasn't like she could just say she thought she might be crazy.  Thinking your dreams are real is crazy...isn't it?

~*~

"Hey Kagome!"  Aumi said jogging up to her followed by the two others that belonged to the trio that was never separated.  

"Hi, what're you guys doing?"  Kagome asked.  She would have yawned, but she was so tired she couldn't even seem to do that anymore.

"We're making sure you get home okay."  Eri said once she caught up, Yuka bye her side.

"I can get home just fine.  I don't need you guys to take me to my house!"  Kagome said annoyed by their persistence.  She just wanted everyone to leave her alone.

"No way Kagome!"  Yuka said getting in her face.  "We worried about you and we're going with you whether you like it or not!"  Kagome was about to speak when Aumi spoke again.

"You look like you're about to collapse Kagome..."  It was true...she felt it.  After that she just gave in.  She was starting to get a headache.

"Fine."  She sighed.  And then began to walk home with her friends following her.  It was a good thing too because she wasn't thinking straight anymore and could hardly remember the way back to her house.  She could hardly keep her eyes open and when they were open everything seemed fuzzy.  Her head was spinning and she could feel herself losing her balance.  The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground and everything was black...

~*~

Kagome lay awake, where she wasn't sure just yet.  A hospital maybe?  She felt as if she had been sleeping for a long time.  She started to sit up but felt a shooting pain in her side and then a strong hand push her back down.

"K-Kagome?"  A voice said nervously.  Kagome's eyes shot open.  She knew that voice.  She tried to sit up, but was once again forced back down.  "Don't get up."  The voice was soft and gentle, full of concern.  Kagome turned to face the person speaking.

"Inuyasha..."  She breathed.  "What am I doing here ?"  Inuyasha could hear the panic rising in her voice.  "I thought this was a dream, that's what every one told me.  You-your not real and-"

"Kagome!"  Yet another familiar voice yelled.  The next thing she knew she was face to face with Shippo, who was sitting on her chest with a big smile on his face.  "I'm so glad your awake!"  He was about to hug her when Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail. 

"Get offa her!" He yelled as he tossed the kit aside.  Just then Miroku and Sango entered the room.

"Kagome, Your awake"  Miroku said towering over her.  Sango came over and knelt by her friend on the opposite side Inuyasha was, Shippo now on her shoulder.

"You've been asleep for over three days now.  We were all so worried."  Sango took a quick glance at the hanyou who hadn't left Kagome's side since the battle with Naraku.  Kagome didn't like the feeling of looking up at all of them and tried to move to a sitting position once more but was yet again pushed down by the same firm but gentle clawed hand as before.

"Inuyasha!"  She said moving his hand off of her.  "I want to sit-*crash* up..."  Then she turned to see Inuyasha's face planted into the ground.  "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."  

"Feh."  Inuyasha just sat up like nothing had happened.  Kagome stared at him for a second.  Why didn't he care?  "You'll only hurt yourself if u try to sit up."  He said annoyed, not meeting her questioning gaze.  

Kagome looked at him for a moment before ignoring his advice and attempting to get up anyway.  Inuyasha winced a little as he saw her grab her side in pain, but continue to bring herself to a sitting position against the wall of the hut they seemed to be in.  She looked around and saw all of her friends worried looks.  "I'm fine.  Really."  She tried to convince them.  

"I told you you'd hurt yourself."  Inuyasha muttered.  Kagome just sighed and turned her gaze from Inuyasha to the rest of the group.

"What am I doing here?"  She asked.

//////////////////////////

Okay, what do u guys think?  I hope I didn't disappoint u too much.  I'm still unsure of where exactly this will b going as well, so ur reviews will influence my decision.  So please review and tell me what you think.  I'm alos so so soooooo sorry this took me ages to get up!

IF NE1 KNOWS A SONG TO GO W/ THIS CHAPETER TELL ME PLEASE!

Sry to scream...i just wanna make sure every one saw it.  I wan't to try to have a song w/ every chapter, but am having trouble finding some.

Ks-Starshine~ 1st 2 review!  Yay!  

Lucia~ thanx 4 reviewing!

Geminia~ I would add more to the summery, but I'm not sure where this is going yet myself.

KireiHanyou Ko~I feel like I disappointed u w/ this chapter...but like I said, this is the only way I could bring myself to write it cuz it was my original idea.  

Angel~ wow, u reviewed this story 2?  So cool!  . u an  Ks-Starshine r the best.  ^_^


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  I'm not stealing Inuyasha, so please don't steal my story line.  I think it's very original.

//////////////////////////

Kagome looked at him for a moment before ignoring his advice and attempting to get up anyway.  Inuyasha winced a little as he saw her grab her side in pain, but continue to bring herself to a sitting position against the wall of the hut they seemed to be in.  She looked around and saw all of her friends worried looks.  "I'm fine.  Really."  She tried to convince them.  

"I told you you'd hurt yourself."  Inuyasha muttered.  Kagome just sighed and turned her gaze from Inuyasha to the rest of the group.

"What am I doing here?"  She asked.

Still Dreaming

By Endless Moonlight

"You've been asleep for three days.  We're in a hut in a village not too far from where Naraku's castle once stood."  Sango explained.

"You...you mean you defeated Naraku?  He's dead?"  Kagome's eyes widened.  They all just shook their heads sadly.

"The bastard ran before we got a chance."  Inuyasha said angrily.  "He took all the shards with him."

"After you were attacked we started to win over the demons."  Miroku explained.  "Naraku realized he couldn't win and ordered his poisonous insect to destroy the demons and take the shards."

"Yeah,"  Shippo added carefully moving into Kagome's lap.  Inuyasha was about to grab him again when Kagome wrapped her arms around the kit for comfort. "They all circled us.  I thought we were done for, but then they just left and all the demons were gone!"

"So...I've been asleep for three days?"  Kagome repeated.  That was how long she was...what could you call where she had been anyway?  Was it a dream?  Or was this the dream?  It had all seemed so real, but so did this.  Kagome became so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the answer to her question.  Or notice everyone staring at the weird look on her face.  She was snapped out of it when Inuyasha came close up to her face and stared at her.

"Are you feelin okay Kagome?"  He said looking at her, concern shining through his golden orbs.  Kagome just turned and looked at him for a long time.  Then she took her hand and slowly touched his cheek to make sure he was real.  That this was real.  She snapped out of her daze when she felt his cheek grow warm as a small blush crept up on his face and she realized she had an audience.  "Uhh, Kagome?"  

"Um, I-I'm fine."  She said pulling her hand away as if it burned and quickly turning her gaze towards the ground in attempt to hide her bright red cheeks.  Inuyasha leaned back to his original position and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Well,"  Sango said standing up as she attempted to clear away the growing tension in the small hut.  "Since your up, we might as well start making dinner.  It's almost dark outside.  "Miroku, why don't you and Shippo see if you can catch some more fish at the stream, and I'll gather some more wood for a fire okay?"

"But I want to stay with Kagome!"  Shippo whined.  "Can't I stay here and Inuyasha go?"

"But you did such a good job catching fish last night Shippo."  Sango said in attempt to persuade him.  "Are you saying you think Inuyasha could do a better job than you?"  Shippo took a quick glance at Inuyasha who seemed slightly amused by the statement.

"Fine. I'll go."  He slowly moved from Kagome's lap and towards the door where Sango stood.

"Have fun Shippo."  Kagome said sweetly.  Shippo turned around and looked at his adopted mother.

"I'll catch the biggest one for you!"  Then he exited the hut with Sango and Miroku in tow, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Once they were gone a deafening silence filled the small hut.  Both Kagome and Inuyasha started to open their mouths to say something at the same time.

"Inuyasha-"  

"Kagome-"  Then there was another long pause.  It was Inuyasha who finally decided to speak again.  "Are you sure you're feeling okay Kagome?  What were you talking about when you woke up?"

~flashback~

Inuyasha sat in the hut watching Kagome sleep...atleast he hoped that was all she was doing.  Sleeping, something you wake up from.  Then suddenly she started to sit up and he pushed her back down to make sure she didn't open her wound back up. 

"K-Kagome?"  He asked nervously, not sure if she was really awake or not.  Kagome's eyes shot open, and she tried to sit up again, but he once again prevented her from doing so  "Don't get up."  His voice was soft and gentle, full of concern.  He was surprised it was even his speaking.  Then Kagome turned to face him.

"Inuyasha..."  She breathed.  "What am I doing here ?"  Inuyasha could hear the panic rising in her voice.  "I thought this was a dream, that's what every one told me.  You-your not real and-"  Right then Shippo had burst into the room, preventing her from saying whatever it was she was about to say.

~flashback~

"I...I'm not sure..."  She quietly started.  "I was dreaming...I think, but it seemed so, so real..."  She was staring at the ground.

"Do you not know what a dream is or somethin?"  Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"What if this is a dream?"  She said looking up at the now confused hanyou.  "What if, that place...whatever you would call it, was real?"

"What are you talking about?"  Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"It was just like normal.  There was no you, there was no jewel, it was like I never fell through the well."  Inuyasha didn't like that idea.  "Whenever I tried to explain that all of this DID happen, they acted like I was crazy and said I'd just had a bad dream..."

"Well it isn't."  Inuyasha said confidently.

"How would you know?  I would be the one dreaming..."  She argued.  "Why wouldn't it be?  I mean, how real can time traveling through a well be?  If I told anyone else I did that they would say I was crazy..."

"So.  That doesn't mean it's not real."  He continued to argue with her.  "Besides, you don't feel pain in a dream.  So stop being stupid."  Kagome opened her mouth and was about to say something when Sango followed by Shippo and Miroku, Shippo triumphantly carrying a very large fish, entered the room.

"Look Kagome!"  Shippo said holding up his fish.  "I told you I'd catch you the biggest one!"

//////////////////////////

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but I got it up faster, ne?  I've got a idea of where I'm going with this now, but reviews are still very helpful.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MINNA!

Ks-Starshine~ u've been the 1st 2 review both chapters.  ^-^  cool.  Kagome wont be going insane...though she might think it a little...I'm not sure yet.
    
    KireiHanyou Ko~ that was such a nice review!  So long too!  I feel special.  I'm glad u weren't disappointed though.  I'm always worried I'm gonna disappoint every1.
    
    Angel~ u will?  That's so cool.  I have loyal reviewers.  ^_^


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original, ne?  
  
// "So. That doesn't mean it's not real." He continued to argue with her. "Besides, you don't feel pain in a dream. So stop being stupid." Kagome opened her mouth and was about to say something when Sango followed by Shippo and Miroku, Shippo triumphantly carrying a very large fish, entered the room. "Look Kagome!" Shippo said holding up his fish. "I told you I'd catch you the biggest one!"  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow Shippo!" Kagome suddenly changed her tone to one more cheerful. "That looks great. I don't think I can eat it all though..." Shippo thought for a moment before responding.  
  
"That's okay. I bet someone else will help you finish it." He said setting the fish on the floor next to the others.  
  
"Kagome, where's your fire-maker thing?" Sango said walking over to Kagome's backpack and bending down to search it after making sure Miroku was at the other end of the hut.  
  
"It should be in the front compartment." Kagome pointed to the one she meant.  
  
"Okay...got it!" she was about to stand when she paused and grabbed a pot out of Kagome's bag as well. Shippo was in front of Sango and looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"What's that for?" Shippo asked. "I thought we were-"  
  
*CLANG!*  
  
"I didn't mean to I was only-" Miroku started.  
  
"You were only what?" Sango asked fiercely as she whacked him again, leaving the houshi dazed. @_@ (I luv the unconscious Miroku face. I wonder who came up w/ it... Sry 4 the interruption!) Kagome laughed a little and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"He'll never learn..." Shippo muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner went by pretty much uneventfully. Kagome never said anything more about what it was like when she was unconscious in this world. Soon it was time for them to go to sleep. Kagome, however, wasn't so sure if she wanted to. She didn't want to go back to where no one knew she had traveled through the well, where one of the most important parts of her life was gone.  
  
"You should try to go to sleep ya know." Inuyasha said once the others were all asleep with the exception of Kagome.  
  
"I know..."She said as she turned her head to face the hanyou she had come to know so well. She was in a laying position on her back again. "I just don't want to leave again..."  
  
"I don't know what yer problem is Kagome, but you didn't go anywhere last time." Inuyasha said looking at her. "I was here the whole time and I didn't see you go nowhere." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he got a smile from Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha..." She whispered before turning back to the view of the ceiling and closing her eyes. The smile still on her face, he had stayed with her...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, but quickly shut them when an unfamiliar bright light burst into them. She moaned a little and pulled the pillow from under her head to cover her eyes better. Then her eyes shot open, even though the pillow was still covering her face. A pillow? She didn't have a pillow when... Kagome threw the pillow off and shot up, which apparently she now had the strength to do. Where was she it looked like she was in a-  
  
"Kagome! You're awake!" Kagome turned to where the voice had come form and saw her three friends standing in the doorway. They quickly rushed over.  
  
"We were so worried Kagome! You were just out cold!" Eri said a little too loud for Kagome's liking. Her head was pounding.  
  
"The doctor said you collapsed from exhaustion." Aumi explained. She spoke softer. "The one of the doctors called your mom a little while ago."  
  
"Yeah, she should be here soon." Yuka chimed in. "What's going on Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze from her friends to the white blanket covering her legs. It smelt horrible in here. She hated the smell of hospitals. "I...I don't know..."  
  
"Is it problems at home Kagome? Should we call somebody?" Aumi asked. Kagome just shook her head. Just then a doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Ahhh, I see you're awake now." He said trying to sound cheerful. Doctors always seem to do that. You think they would be depressed from seeing sick people or people die all day, but they never seem upset. She could learn a thing or two from them. The doctor held up a clipboard and looked at it. "Kagome Higurashi, it seems nothing is wrong with you physically besides the fact that you were extremely exhausted. Do you suffer from any sort of sleeping disorder? Insomnia maybe?" Kagome gently shook her head. "You look like you have a head ach." He said noticing that she was holding her forehead tightly with her hands. "Would you like some Tylenol for the pain?" He asked.  
  
"That would be great, thanks." She said quickly before a thought struck her. Pain, she was in pain. This was a dream though...it had to be. She had felt pain when she was with Inuyasha, and like he had said, you don't feel pain in dreams. So...this wasn't a dream either? But it had to be. What else was this if it wasn't a dream?  
  
//  
  
That was kinda short...I know. Sorry about that. I also apologize for not updating quicker...but I've had some personally problems. We had to put my doggie to sleep yesterday, and he was sick before that. I'm kinda depressed right now...so, yeah. I'll get the next chapter up quicker though cuz I finally have a really good idea where I'm going with this.  
  
KireiHanyou Ko ~ first to review yay! I describe things good? Thanx! I try too...but confirmation is always good.  
  
mOrOnIc ChIlDrEn~ I'm trying to keep it that way...for a little bit longer anyway.  
  
Ks-Starshine~ yep. Things are going to start to come together soon.  
  
Angel~ don't worry...i'm getting there.  
  
*special thanx to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
Ohh yeah, I'm gonna post this on press fiction and delete it here but I'm temporarily gonna post this poem here k? tell me what you think....  
  
~When Angels Die~  
  
The world keeps moving,  
  
But the people do not.  
  
They stare at the sky,  
  
And think of loved ones lost.  
  
They bite their lip,  
  
As they try not to cry,  
  
But tears will always shine through,  
  
When angels die. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original, ne?  
  
As some one noticed, the divider thing was messed...i don't know why it did that, but I'm changing it...not that ne of u really care...but, yeah. *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, it seems nothing is wrong with you physically besides the fact that you were extremely exhausted. Do you suffer from any sort of sleeping disorder? Insomnia maybe?" Kagome gently shook her head. "You look like you have a head ach." He said noticing that she was holding her forehead tightly with her hands. "Would you like some Tylenol for the pain?" He asked.  
  
"That would be great, thanks." She said quickly before a thought struck her. Pain, she was in pain. This was a dream though...it had to be. She had felt pain when she was with Inuyasha, and like he had said, you don't feel pain in dreams. So...this wasn't a dream either? But it had to be. What else was this if it wasn't a dream?  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
Not long after that Kagome's mother came in. She signed a waver that gave permission for the hospital to do a few final tests to make sure everything was alright, and then Kagome was allowed to leave. Aumi, Eri, and Yuka were dropped off at their homes, though it did take some convincing that Kagome needed time alone. Once she got in the door she was immediately greeted by her little brother, and her grandfather.  
  
"What happened sis?" Souta asked the second the door opened. He had obviously been waiting.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Kagome just rolled her eyes. Apparently her grandfather had been waiting as well.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She said as she pushed them aside and headed to her room.  
  
"But everyone at school said-" Souta started.  
  
"Wait! Everyone at school knows about this already?" Kagome asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought.  
  
"Well, duh. It happened a few hours ago." This comment only earned a vicious glare from Kagome. Then she completely ignored all further questions and went up to her room.  
  
She had only been in her room five minutes before there was a knock on her door. Kagome just put her pillow over hear head an decided she didn't want to talk to whoever was on the other side. "Kagome, I'm coming in." It was her mom. Kagome made no attempt to move as her mom came in, pulled the chair from her desk closer to the bed and sat down. "Kagome, you know you can tell me what wrong honey."  
  
"Yeah, mom. I know." Unfortunately Kagome made her tone sound too untrustworthy...for a mother anyway.  
  
"It's not drugs or something, is it?" Her mother asked watching her daughter closely.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome shot up removing her pillow. "I can't believe you think I would do that!"  
  
"Well I have to ask." Kagome sighed in annoyance and laid back down. "Well," Mrs. Higurashi said standing up, "if you don't want to tell me I'll leave..." She stood there for a moment expecting Kagome to tell her something before leaving.  
  
"Bye mom." Kagome said gritting her teeth. Her mother was already far out of hearing range though. Probably already down in the kitchen starting dinner. She wasn't hungry. Kagome shut her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her...hopefully when she awoke she would see the hanyou she loved so much...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and once again she was in the hut. Judging by the bright light that was making it's way into the hut is had to be early afternoon. She looked to her side, and sure enough, there was Inuyasha.  
  
"You're awake." He stated the obvious. Kagome nodded and sat up. Her side still hurt, but not nearly has much as it had seemed to before.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kagome looked around and noticed they were once again the only ones in the hut.  
  
"They went to see if there were any rumors of shards or Naraku in this village." He answered, and then added. "I doubt they'll find anything we didn't already know from our last battle. And since this is close to where Naraku's castle was any shards in this area are probably all long gone."  
  
"Yeah...you're probably right..." Kagome turned her gaze to the door where the light was shining in for a moment and then back to Inuyasha. "How long was I asleep this time?"  
  
"Only since last night." Inuyasha sounded almost bored. Kagome assumed it was from sitting there so long.  
  
"Have you been here the whole time?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh, pretty much." Inuyasha blushed a little, and then added, "Do ya have a problem with that or somethin?" To make sure she didn't catch on.  
  
"Huh? No...it's just..." Kagome looked down into her lap. "I just appreciate it, that's all." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, but missed the slight smile that filled her face.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome moved to reach for her backpack. Since it was only like a foot away she could easily drag it next to her. When she noticed Inuyasha watching her she looked up.  
  
"Do you want something? I know I have some chips or something in here." Inuyasha just shrugged and Kagome went back to searching. A few seconds later she produced a bag of chips and two pops. "Here." She handed Inuyasha one and the opened the bag. "I'm sooooo hungry!" Inuyasha made no move to open his pop, but watched Kagome open hers. She start to open it but then heard a hissing sound and quickly held it away from herself as pop foam came pouring out.  
  
"Does it always do that?" Inuyasha said looking down at his can.  
  
"Only when you shake it...that's what I get for carrying pop in my back pack..." She sighed and set the pop down. "Shouldn't we start moving soon? I mean, doesn't Naraku know where we are?"  
  
"You're the reason we're still here." Kagome sighed again.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Then she shifted a little. "Let's leave tomorrow then. I could just ride Kirara." Inuyasha just nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon the others returned. They didn't find anything out that they didn't already know. Kagome informed them that she would be able to leave tomorrow. It got dark soon after that and they all sat around the fire.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're feeling well enough?" Sango asked her friend. "You look like something's on your mind."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kagome figured she might as well tell them what happens whenever she goes too sleep... "I've been having really strange dreams..."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
I'm sooooo sorry this took me forever to get up! It's mostly filler too...but the next chapter will begin to go somewhere...i think. I've been really busy w/ homework and stuff. highschool sux.....  
  
KireiHanyou Ko~ first to review! Aww, u've been to a Japanese restaurant? I wanna go to one so bad! It's not fair...  
  
Ks-Starshine~ thanx for reviewing. I think I e-mail u everything I had 2 say though, ne? 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original  
  
AN: Just so everyone knows I'm going to have Kagome explain everything that has happened b/c it would just b repetitive. Just assume she tells them everything okay?  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Soon the others returned. They didn't find anything out that they didn't already know. Kagome informed them that she would be able to leave tomorrow. It got dark soon after that and they all sat around the fire.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're feeling well enough?" Sango asked her friend. "You look like something's on your mind."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kagome figured she might as well tell them what happens whenever she goes too sleep... "I've been having really strange dreams..."  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome was done explaining they all remained silent for a moment. In the end Miroku was the one who broke the silence. "I've heard of something like this before...." He thought allowed.  
  
"So you know why this is happening to me?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Everyone sweat dropped. "But I know of someone who might. She lives in a village to the east. I believe it's only a few days walk from here."  
  
"Who is she?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"She part witch I believe."  
  
"You mean like Urasae?" Kagome didn't want anything like the last time she encountered a witch to happen. Having your soul suck out of you is no pleasant memory.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?"  
  
"That's the witch who put Kagome's soul in Kikyo." Shippo answered innocently. Miroku just mouthed an O, along with Sango who had also been clueless.  
  
"No. She's not like Urasae then. She's more like a fortune teller, but she has a great knowledge of dreams, among other things." Miroku explained.  
  
"If she's only part witch, what else is she?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku only shrugged. "I only met her once. I needed a curse other than the one on my hand removed."  
  
"What kind of curse was it?" Sango asked as she stirred the fire so it wouldn't die out.  
  
"Ohh, nothing really... We should all get some sleep now if we are to leave in the morning." Miroku said smoothly gaining several suspicious looks. Then they all moved to their usual sleeping spots.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked around. Everyone appeared to be sleeping. She sighed and moved to sit up.  
  
"Why are you still up?" Inuyasha opened one eye sleepily to look at her. Well, apparently everyone wasn't asleep.  
  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't sleep...I don't want to either."  
  
"So what if you go to your dream world, or... whatever it is. You come back to the real one when ever you wake up, so there's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha tried to convince her as well as himself. The thought of her not coming back because the well suddenly closed was bad enough, now he had to worry about her waking up every morning. Inuyasha quickly shoved both thoughts to the back of his mind. What did he care if she came back or not?  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right..." She moved back to a laying position on her back. "Night Inuyasha." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Feh, whatever." He closed his eyes as well in attempt to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Looks like that's everything." Kagome said as she looked back into the hut for a last time.  
  
"Then let's go already." Inuyasha was tired of waiting. Stuff had been scattered everywhere from their longer than usual stay and Kagome insisted they got everything. She didn't want to change the past anymore than she already had by leaving her calculator behind or anything.  
  
The others nodded in response and he crouched down so Kagome could get on his back. They all insisted she not walk since she was still far from fully healed and there was a good chance her wound would reopen from too much movement.  
  
They walked non stop until noon when they stopped for a lunch break. After that they continued on their way. Kagome was finding it harder to stay awake. Even though she wasn't actually doing any walking her body healing took much of the little energy she had out of her and...  
  
"I know you didn't sleep at all last night Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as she yawned for what was at least the tenth time since they had started after the break.  
  
"That's means you didn't sleep either." She said as she closed her eyes. There was no avoiding sleep now, especially since she was thinking about being tired. "I'm going to sleep right now anyway..." She said as she let sleep overcome her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke to knock on the door. "Honestly Kagome," Her mother said as she opened the door. "Don't you set your alarm anymore?" Kagome simply sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Are you feeling okay? I don't want to sent you to school if your going to wind up in the hospital again."  
  
"I'm fine mom. I just slept through my alarm. That's all" Kagome said convincingly enough. She'd just do what she would if she had a normal life while she was here. There really wasn't much too it other than that. There were no demons, no jewel shards, no Naraku, no Kikyo. She still had friends and family... She'd just get through the day and sleep as soon, and as much, as possible here. How hard could it be to live in this normal world anyway?  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Okay, that's it for now minna. I told you it was going somewhere. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do to Kagome in her time though, but it will be something...I think. I also apologize for taking a while to update this, but it's been kinda crazy around here. I was sick, and then I had tons of make up homework...high school sucks.  
  
~~~I thought I lost u guys 4 a while cuz the site wasn't showing my reviews! I'm so glad ur still reading my fic though. ^_^ ur the best!~~~  
  
Ks-Starshine~ 1st to review. ^_^ Thank you 4 reviewing!  
  
KireiHanyou Ko~ thanxs 4 the review! The only Japanese food I've had is orange chicken, ramen noodles(yumm!) and sushi. I hate the sushi though. lol. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original  
  
AN: I can finally update! Sorry, but my mom's been on constant surveillance of what I'm doing on the computer and I don't want her reading the stuff I write. You think I'd b able to write a ton since it's spring break but my mom is laid off so she's home all the time. I'm going insane. I kno it might sound mean, but I'm used to both parents working and having one around ALL the time is really driving me insane. Well, enough of my rambling, on w/ the fic!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kagome awoke to knock on the door. "Honestly Kagome," Her mother said as she opened the door. "Don't you set your alarm anymore?" Kagome simply sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Are you feeling okay? I don't want to sent you to school if your going to wind up in the hospital again."  
  
"I'm fine mom. I just slept through my alarm. That's all" Kagome said convincingly enough. She'd just do what she would if she had a normal life while she was here. There really wasn't much too it other than that. There were no demons, no jewel shards, no Naraku, no Kikyo. She still had friends and family... She'd just get through the day and sleep as soon, and as much, as possible here. How hard could it be to live a normal life anyway?  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Eri yelled as she and Kagome's other two friends ran over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you had us all so worried!" Ayumi said once they had caught up.  
  
"I'm fine now. Don't worry!" Kagome said with a smile. He friends just gave her a suspicious look. "Really, I am." Eri opened her mouth to say something when the school bell rang. "Well, don't want to be late now do I?" Kagome finished quickly before practically running from her friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait for us!" Yuka called out as they ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning went pretty smoothly and Kagome eventually got her friends to believe that she was really okay. Kagome, surrounded by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi made their way to the locker rooms to change for gym class. They stopped when they saw that there was already a large group of girls surrounding the door, as well as a large group of boys gathered around the entrance to their lockers down the hall. "What's going on?" Eri asked as she pushed her way to the door.  
  
"They're doing construction in the locker rooms." The gym teacher said as he came up behind the girls, startling some of them a little. "Unfortunately the school board forgot to mention this to me until this morning." The gym teacher then moved over to the group of boys and told them something along the same lines. Then he blew his whistle to draw the girls attention once more. "Class, please head outside."  
  
Once they were outside the teacher took attendance and announce that they would be doing archery since they didn't need to change for that. When he was done explaining how to use the bow, they all moved into small groups to attempt to shoot at the targets. When it was Kagome's turn she hit a near perfect bull's-eye.  
  
"Wow Kagome! When did you learn to do that?" Yuka said from behind her. Kagome just shrugged. It didn't seem like that big of a deal to her anymore. Yuka then shot her arrow and hit a near perfect bull's-eye as well. Only hers was on a target two rows down. The group ising that target gave her a nasty look. "Sorry bout that! Here, I'll get it!"  
  
As she left to retrieve her arrow the gym teacher walked over to Kagome who was now at the end of her line. "Higurashi."  
  
"Umm...yes?"  
  
"Let me see you do that again." He ordered. "Ashida, give her the bow."  
  
"Uh, sure." The girl said nervously as she gave Kagome the bow. Kagome moved up to the line they were to shoot from and managed to hit the bull's- eye this time. "Wow Kagome, you're really good!" The girl complimented.  
  
"Let me see you do that again." The gym teacher said once more. Kagome obeyed and shot another arrow, this one right next to the last. The gym teacher continued to order her to shoot at the target and by the eighth shot the entire gym class was gathered around. Once she had shot ten arrows he stopped her. "How would you like to be on the archery team?"  
  
"That's a high school team though." Kagome said relived that was why she was being told to shoot so many arrows.  
  
"I know that. You extremely good Higurashi and they're short a team member to compete do to a freak accident." One of the guys opened his mouth to ask what happened but he interrupted him. "Trust me Konishi, you don't want to know. So, what do you think?"  
  
"Umm, sure. Why not?" Kagome agreed.  
  
"Okay good. I'll inform the coach this afternoon." He announced, and then turned to the class. "Alright, everyone back to work." The students scattered back to their proper places. Kagome spent the rest of the class attempting to give her group archery lessons.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked home considering whether she should actually join the team. It would be great, but when they saw that witch Miroku was talking about, would this world even matter anymore. It would be nice to just take it easy here and relax, but on the other had if there was no way to get rid of this place, then she would be here forever and-no. She didn't want to think about how confusing that would make her life.  
  
Kagome walked in the door of her house and headed up to her room to start on her homework. It wasn't long before dinner was ready. Souta lead the way downstairs after coming to get her.  
  
"I got a call from the archery coach at the high school Kagome." Her mother announced as she placed the food on the table. "I think it would be good for you to join."  
  
"But she's only in middle school." Souta stated the obvious. "Why would they want her?" Kagome shot her younger brother a dangerous look, then quickly resumed her calm expression.  
  
"Actually, the gym teacher said I was really good." She replied confidently.  
  
"I remember when I was on the archery team..."Her grandfather started to ramble on about his younger days and the rest of the family just zoned out for the rest of the meal. They had heard this story one to many times....  
  
When dinner was over Kagome went back up to her room and went to sleep. Something she had been wanting to do all day....  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted by the early morning sun. "Yay!" Shippo said as he bounced over to her. "Kagome's awake!" Sango and Miroku turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat? We're going to head out soon." Sango said opening Kagome's backpack to put a used pot in.  
  
"I'll just have a granola bar. There should be some in the front." Kagome pointed to the correct pouch. Sango opened it and tossed one to Kagome. "How long was I out this time."  
  
"It's not that late in the day yet." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree he was to help pack so they could leave quicker.  
  
"We couldn't wake you at all last night." Miroku said as he rolled up the sleeping bag Kagome had used.  
  
"It was kinda scary," Shippo chimed in. "like you'd never wake up."  
  
"I think we should move at a faster pace today." Miroku continued. "Kirara, would you be willing to carry Sango, Shippo, and Myself?" Kirara simply meowed and transformed in preparation for their journey. When they were done packing Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and the others on Kirara's and they were off.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Okay well that's it for now. I thought it was a pretty long chapter but, then again most of my chapters are really short to begin w/. Ohh, and I apologize again for take ages to update(I say this every time ne?) I just hope you don't leave me.  
  
W(ench)9~ first to review yay! I did? Oops! Too much net talk. @_@ I'll have to go back and fix that. I always hate it when people do that and I did it myself...  
  
KireiHanyou Ko~ they got rid of cartoon network? How evil can they get! Sry. That's like one of the only channels I watch on a daily basis. Only adult swim and teen titans though. *mutters* I'm such I loser.  
  
Ks-Starshine~ thanks for reviewing! Hah! I finnaly know what I'm doing for sure with this!...i think. Okay, so mamby I'm not THAT sure but....yeah. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original  
  
A/N: I found my lost inu manga! I'm so happy! It's the only one I have. Sry. This has nothing to do w/ the fic. I'm just so happy I found it I thought I'd share. Lol.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"We couldn't wake you at all last night." Miroku said as he rolled up the sleeping bag Kagome had used.  
  
"It was kinda scary," Shippo chimed in. "like you'd never wake up."  
  
"I think we should move at a faster pace today." Miroku continued. "Kirara, would you be willing to carry Sango, Shippo, and Myself?" Kirara simply meowed and transformed in preparation for their journey. When they were done packing Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and the others on Kirara's and they were off.  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
"So how much longer do you think it will be before we get to this person?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha's back.   
  
"Well, at the rate we're going now... I believe we should be the by mid day tomorrow."   
  
"So Miroku, you said you met this witch to remove a curse." Inuyasha reminded. "What kinda curse was it again?"   
  
"It was nothing really..." Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to further provoke the houshi, but Miroku was too fast for him. "It's almost dark. We should stop at that village up ahead, agreed?"   
  
The other's simply nodded and decided not to push the subject further. They could always ask the woman who removed the curse when they got there if they really wanted to...  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't long after that before they were in the nicest place the village had to offer with the usually feast in front of them. They all noticed Kagome playing with her food more than eating it, but in the end it was Sango who spoke up.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Kagome?" She asked setting her bowl of rice down.  
  
"Hmm...yeah. I was just thinking..." She mumbled out.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Shippo questioned.  
  
"Nothing really...just, what if this person can't help me? I don't want to keep living in two different worlds." She sighed heavily as she set down her chopsticks signaling she was done. "I'm already practically living two lives in this one."  
  
"The woman I told you of, she is very powerful." Miroku added in. "I have faith that she will be able to help..."  
  
Not long after that they went to sleep and Kagome was again no longer conscious in the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome turned over on her side with a sigh. She was at her nice warm bed. At least it was Saturday here so she didn't have to figure out what was going on in school. Yawning she climbed out of bed and headed down stairs for some breakfast. When she was there she was greeted by her extremely cheerful mother.  
  
"Good morning honey. The archery coach called earlier, he said he wants you to come down and watch them practice today." She said as she set some breakfast in front of her daughter. (Wouldn't u just love a mom like that?)  
  
"Um... sure okay." Kagome said before taking a bite.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be up to it Kagome? Are you sure nothings wrong?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I'm fine mom! I was just really tired. That's all!" Kagome said for what felt like the hundredth time since the incident.  
  
"I believe you." He mother said doubtingly. "I just worry about you, that's all." Kagome just nodded and finished her breakfast before going upstairs to get dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Kagome reached the team she met up with the coach. "So you must be the 9th grader who is good enough to join the team."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well then, let me see how good you are." He said pointing to one of the unused targets.  
  
"I don't have a bow or any arrows." Kagome stated the obvious.  
  
"Hmmm, well we have some old ones you can borrow for today..." He thought allowed. "Did you forget them at home?"  
  
"No. I just don't have any." Kagome pointed out. "Are those the older ones?" She was looking over at two very old looking bows and arrows laying in a few feet behind a line that was marked to shoot from.  
  
"Yes. You can use those until you're able to buy some of your own." Then he added, "if you have any trouble affording them just talk to me and we can work something out."  
  
"Ohh, we can afford them just fine." Kagome answered then walked over and gathered a bow and a few arrows before returning to her target. "Okay, here we go..." She whispered to herself. She raised the bow and notched the arrow. She shot a perfect bulls-eye.  
  
"Now I see when your gym teacher thought so highly of you. I've never seen a technique quite like yours though. Can you please do that again?" He requested. Kagome sighed. Gym class all over again. She raised the bow again and notched another arrow. She was just about to shoot it when she blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Shippo. "Wow! It really worked!" He exclaimed jumping of Kagome.  
  
"What worked?" She asked confused. She looked around and found herself in a very spacious hut surrounded by all her friends as well as an older looking woman. There was a light pink smoke in the air that gave the room a pleasant smell. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hitomo. I believe Miroku has told ye of me?" The old women said calmly. "The smoke awoke you, did it not? Or was it on your own?"  
  
"No, I blacked out." Kagome explained. "So that means you can help?"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Short. Sorry. The next one should b pretty long though. there's not many chapters left. 2 or 3 I think. This is the longest one I've done so far though!  
  
Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I had it typed sat, and was gonna post on sun. but the internet was down all day! X_X  
  
Ks-Starshine~ 1st to review! ^_^ (doncha just love how pathetic it is that I do this every time? lol)  
  
KireiHanyou Ko~ Thanx 4 still reviewing! U 2 r the best! 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Shippo. "Wow! It really worked!" He exclaimed jumping of Kagome.  
  
"What worked?" She asked confused. She sat up and looked around and found herself in a very spacious hut surrounded by all her friends as well as an older looking woman. There was a light pink smoke in the air that gave the room a pleasant smell. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hitomo. I believe Miroku has told ye of me?" The old women said calmly. "The smoke awoke you, did it not? Or was it on your own?"  
  
"No, I blacked out." Kagome explained. "So that means you can help me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
The women nodded. She was wearing a dark green kimono; it was dark enough that if you only looked at if for a moment you would think it was black, and there were small very light green flowers on the collar. "You seem to have a very rare gift which-" She was interrupted my a much younger sounding voice.  
  
"Not this again!" The speaker was revealed when a younger girl, who looked about as old as Kagome, maybe a little older, walked into the room. "How many people have you told have the gift that really don't know? 20 maybe?" The girl said shutting the flap that was the door behind her. "You really shouldn't..." She stopped when she noticed how many people were in the room...her eyes locked on one in particular...  
  
"This is my daughter." The older women explained nodding towards the girl. She had on a black kimono with light blue stars on it, and had short light purple hair that seem to shine in the fading sunlight that still seeped into the room. "She-"  
  
"YOU!" She yelled pointing at Miroku.  
  
"Ohh, well hello Mariko...Masami...Mayako..." Miroku guessed trying to remember the girls name.  
  
"It's Maya!" She yelled.  
  
"You can't even remember her name?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"When does he ever?" Kagome agreed. Inuyasha and Shippo nodded in agreement. Sango just gave Miroku the dirtiest look he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" She continued to yell.  
  
"Maya, please calm down. He is here only for his friend." Hitomo explained.  
  
"But-" She started to protest.  
  
"Please have a seat." He mother was losing patience with the girl. Maya sighed heavily and sat down. Miroku then moved just about as far from her as possible.  
  
"What's your problem Miroku?" Inuyasha said smirking. "Women troubles?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean!" The girl yelled instantly. Hitomo sighed heavily and continued.  
  
"As I was saying, Kagome was it?" Kagome nodded and she continued. "Yes, you have a rare gift. You have the ability to transport to other dimensions through your dreams. It is a very rare ability."  
  
"So it's not just a dream?" She asked.  
  
"Most dreams are simple a mix of memories and thoughts put into visible images, but some however, are other dimensions. It's almost impossible to tell which is which unless you have the ability to travel." She explained.  
  
"Is that the only way to go to these other dimensions?" Sango asked, letting Maya take over glaring at Miroku for a while.  
  
"As far as I know, yes. These dimensions are created by the choices we make. Where we are now is the main one, but from this dimensions millions are created. Every choice you make creates another. If the end result from these choices is nearly completely identical, then the dimension created disappears."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me going to one when I fall asleep? And why is it only one if there's so many?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When you travel to another dimension, your soul is what is really traveling. Other than when you die, your soul is freest when you are asleep. My guess for why you only go to one dimension, is that what the most important decision you will make in your life, so you subconsciously went the dimension that resulted from that choice."  
  
"So she's always been able to do this?" Miroku asked. His voice sounded somewhat nervous.  
  
"She had the ability, but something must have triggered it." Maya suggested. Kagome turned to her.  
  
"Probably when the demon struck her." Shippo suggested. "That was when it started, right?" He said turning towards Kagome who nodded.  
  
"So can you help or not?" Inuyasha remarked. He didn't care much for the history of dreams, or whatever it was Hitomo was explaining.  
  
"I said I could didn't I?" The women responded. "It will have to wait until tomorrow though. I have a lot of preparing to do for something like this." After that there was a long silent pause. Kagome was the one who spoke.  
  
"Umm...is there anywhere I would be able to take a bath?" She asked.  
  
"There's a hot spring near by." Maya said. "I'll take you."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she slid into the warm water. "It feels so good..."  
  
"Just make sure your bandages don't come off Kagome." Sango warned, making herself feel like Kagome's mother. Then she pointed to the necklace Maya was wearing. At the end of the chain was a tiny silver stone. "That's really pretty Maya."  
  
"Where did you get it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My mother gave it to me when I was little. It's to help focus spells and enchantments." She explained.  
  
"Ohh yeah, Miroku said your mom is part witch or something, right?" Kagome said rising out of the water slightly.  
  
"Yeah, she's half witch and half miko. I'm the same only I'm only a fourth of each and the rest of me is just a normal human. You're a miko, right Kagome?" Maya said turning to face her.  
  
Kagome nodded. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I can sense it." Maya was about to continue when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Sango saw it as well and began to reach for a rock, but Maya stopped her. "The monk right?" She whispered. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. Then Maya grasped ther stone around her neck and started to mutter what Kagome and Sango could only guess was an enchantment of some sort. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Well, that's where i'm going to end it. It took me forever too come up with the whole dream thing, and i still don't think it's that great, but i can't think of nething else to do, so i'm leaving it that way. KireiHanyou Ko~ 1st to review! i tell people that all the time, but i never thought some one would say that to me. ^_^  
  
Ks-Starshine~I'll chack it out. actually i usually try to read something that all of my reviewers write, i just keep forgetting to do that. I'm a firm believer in the whole what goes around comes around thing. W(ench)9~Thanks 4 reviewing! 


	10. chpater 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm not stealing it so please don't steal my storyline. I think it's very original  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Yeah, she's half witch and half miko. I'm the same only I'm only a fourth of each and the rest of me is just a normal human. You're a miko, right Kagome?" Maya said turning to face her.  
  
Kagome nodded. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I can sense it." Maya was about to continue when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Sango saw it as well and began to reach for a rock, but Maya stopped her. "The monk right?" She whispered. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. Then Maya grasped ther stone around her neck and started to mutter what Kagome and Sango could only guess was an enchantment of some sort.  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
When she was done there was a break of silence, before Kagome asked what she and Sango were both thinking. "What did you do?"  
  
"You'll see." She said with a smirk. "You think he would have learned from last time..." The next thing the hear was Shippo's voice.  
  
"Miroku! They sent me to get you before you got...yourself...into..." They then heard Shippo burst into laughter.  
  
"Looks like it worked." Maya said happily, then yelled. "Not get out of here so we can get dressed pervert! Or do you want something worse done this time? Ohh and by the way, my mother can't take it off this time!" They then hear a rustling and Shippo's laughter fading as he left with Miroku. Then the girls quickly got out of the water and got dressed.  
  
"So you're the one who put the curse on him?" Sango asked. Maya just nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened the door and entered, followed by the others. She and Sango froze for a moment before bursting into laughter when the saw Miroku. His face now looked very much like a pigs, complete with little pink ears on the top of his head and-  
  
"Why don't you show them your tail?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
After a while the girls calmed down and began to eat the dinner that Maya's mother had made while they were gone.  
  
"When are you going to take the curse off?" Miroku complained. Maya simply shrugged.  
  
"I don't know if I ever want to take it off. Last time I put it on you; you were already telling fake fortunes in the next village once my mother kindly took it off."  
  
"He still does that." Shippo pointed out. "Did he ask you to bear his child too?"  
  
"No. I don't remember if I ever gave him a chance though. Why?"  
  
"He's asked every girl he's ever met." Kagome answered, and then paused for a moment. "Except for Sango anyway."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you can do Lady Hitomo?" Miroku pleaded. Hitomo shook her head.  
  
"I think it suits him." Sango said coldly. "You should leave him like that."  
  
"I think she's jealous." Shippo whispered a quietly as he could. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Unfortunately Shippo wasn't quiet enough.  
  
"Jealous of what!?!"  
  
"She's scary!" Shippo moved quickly to hide behind Kagome. Sango decided she didn't like the direction this conversation was headed and took it upon herself to change the subject.  
  
"So, when will Kagome be able to do whatever it is she needs to do?" Hitomo who had only half listening to the conversation looked up from the small bowl of herbs she was mashing together.  
  
"It will be ready tomorrow afternoon if everything goes correctly." Then she turned from Sango to Kagome. "If there's anything you wish to do in the alternate dimension I suggest you do it, otherwise stay up if you can. It will be easier when the time comes if you are tired."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Ohh and you must be sure you want to go through with this. It's irreversible, and once you choose a dimension it will become the main dimension, and the other will cease to exist."  
  
"I'll stay up. There's nothing I need to do..."  
  
"I'll stay up with you Kagome!" Shippo volunteered coming out of hiding. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair a little.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she carefully tried to set down the sleeping kit without waking him and stood up. She blinked her eyes sleepily and looked around the silent hut. All of them except Hitomo and Maya who needed their sleep to correctly use their powers to help Kagome in the morning had promised to stay awake with her, but Inuyasha was the only other one still awake, probably only because of his demonic abilities.  
  
"Where are you going wench?" Inuyasha said opening one eye to look at her.  
  
"Be quiet or you'll wake everyone up." She commanded in a whisper.  
  
"They were supposed to stay up anyway." He remarked. Kagome sighed. There was no point in arguing with him. She quietly bent down and searched in her backpack for a moment before pulling out a pop and some of the candy Shippo hadn't yet found in her backpack.  
  
"What's that for?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sugar and caffeine to help me stay awake." She closed the bag and stood up. "I'm gonna go outside, wanna come?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, got up, and followed Kagome out of the hut. Kagome sat down and leaned against the wall of the hut and opened her pop. "What was the decision you made?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome set her pop down and opened up the bag of small candy she brought out with her. "What decision are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you pay attention to anything woman." Kagome gave him a confused look. "The old lady said you made a decision, and that's why you only go to one place. What was it?"  
  
"Ohh, right." Kagome paused for a moment. "I got our cat for my little brother I think."  
  
"That is what caused all this to happen? A stupid cat?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's kinda funny when you think about it." Kagome took a sip of her pop before continuing. "Our cat ran into the well house and Souta was too scared to go get him. I had to go get Buyo for him, and that's when mistress centipede grabbed me and brought me here."  
  
"So you didn't get the cat in the other dimension?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Which dimension are you going to choose?" That question had been on his mind since Hitomo suggested that she could choose the other. Kagome just gave him a look of disbelief.  
  
"How can you even ask that? Of course I'm going to choose this one!" Kagome said a lot louder than she intended. She quickly covered her mouth and checked inside the hut. Everyone was still asleep. Giving a sigh of relief she moved back to where she was sitting next to Inuyasha. "Why do you think I wouldn't choose this one?"  
  
"You're the one who always complains about being here. Well, you said here doesn't exist in you dream world whatever, so why wouldn't you."  
  
It was true, he did have somewhat of a point, but she loved it here. Sure she did complain about getting backed up with homework because of hunting for the shards, but she could never just leave everyone here...  
  
"But I like it when I'm here too. I like spending time with you Inuyasha." She said with a small smile. "I could never just forget about everything that's happened here, and you, and the others..."  
  
There was a long pause and they both just sat there enjoying each others company. They really didn't need to say anything else. After a while Kagome pointed to the sky. "The sun is coming up..."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Okay, that's where I'm ending it. I think I might continue it even when I'm done with the dream thing, but I'm not sure yet...  
  
KireiHanyou Ko~ 1st 2 review! Ohh yeah, I'm still gonna R&R ur guy's fics, don't worry. I've just been busy lately.  
  
Ks-Starshine~ It took me a while 2 come up w/ that. Lol. And then I didn't think it sounded that great when I was typing it. I'm glad u like it though. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... You so surprised I'm sure. I do somewhat, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"But I like it when I'm here too. I like spending time with you Inuyasha." She said with a small smile. "I could never just forget about everything that's happened here, and you, and the others..."  
  
There was a long pause and they both just sat there enjoying each others company. They really didn't need to say anything else. After a while Kagome pointed to the sky. "The sun is coming up..."  
  
~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo slowly opened the flap that lead to the outside world and sleepily stepped out.  
  
"Morning Shippo." Kagome said with a yawn. She then popped a few more skittles in her mouth, hoping they'd help her stay awake.  
  
"Sleep well?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, knowing the kitsune was probably already upset that he had fallen asleep. Shippo just glared in response before jumping into Kagome's lap with a smirk, gain a rather jealous one back from Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep Kagome." He said snuggling into her warm embrace. This time he wasn't trying to bother Inuyasha, but Kagome's attention wasn't just on him anymore, so whether or not Shippo was trying too didn't matter.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"How long did I make it?"  
  
"Feh, you didn't even-" Inuyasha started, but Kagome talked over him.  
  
"You almost made it. You fell asleep just before the sun came up." She said in a motherly tone.  
  
"But-" Inuyasha started to argue, but shut his mouth after Kagome gave him a look that made it clear he better shut up or he'd get sat.  
  
"Is anyone else up yet? I just want to get this over with so I can go back to a normal life." She paused for a moment amused by what she just said. "Well, however normal fighting demons in Feudal Japan is anyway." Then She stood up and Shippo moved to her should so he didn't get dropped. "I'm gonna go start some breakfast."  
  
"But you've been eating that candy stuff all night." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Well everyone else might be hungry." She said hotly before going back into the hut to make some ramen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that stuff almost done?" Kagome looked at concoction that was being made and held her nose. "It smells horrible."  
  
"That means I'm doing it right." The half witch half miko turned to her daughter. "Maya can you please go collect some more herbs? I'm running low on this kind." She held up a soft blue looking leaf. Maya nodded and left quickly. She seemed relieved to be able to leave the room, which now smelt of the potion Kagome had to drink. Kagome was about to volunteer to go with her, but Maya was gone before she could even ask.  
  
~*~  
  
Maya sighed as she breathed in the fresh morning air. She didn't think she could take it in the hut anymore. Between Kagome's questions about her mother's potion, Miroku begging her to take the curse off, which she had not intention of doing anytime soon, and Shippo trying to annoy Inuyasha as much as possible without being killed, she thought she was going to go insane. Not to say that she didn't like them or anything. They were a fun group to be around. Maya just needed to be alone.  
  
She had to walk for about half and hour before she got to the spot where the herbs that were needed grew. She bent down to pick a few up when she suddenly felt a very dark presence. She grabbed her necklace just in case she needed to use her powers and stood up. "Naraku." Her voice was full of anger and hatred, as well as just about anyone who had ever come across the evil hanyou's was.  
  
"I have come to request a favor of you Maya." His voice was so calm. It sent shivers down her spine. "And what makes you think I'd ever do anything to help you." She spat.  
  
"You know perfectly well why." He said with a smirk. "I want you to put these in with the mixture that you will give the young miko to cure her." He out stretched his hand and revealed a few small red berries on it.  
  
"But they will trap her! What do you have against her anyway?" Maya attempted to reason with him, but he acted as if she had said nothing at all and continued.  
  
"Once you have done that, I want you to kill the others. ALL of them." Then with his other hand he pulled out a small jewel shard. "This will help you."  
  
"NO!" Maya yelled as the shard shot into her body, but was too far from the village for even Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Now mask the jewels power." He sounded almost bored with her.  
  
"Yes Master Naraku." She said placing her hand on her necklace to focus her power.  
  
"Now go back and do as you are told." He said handing her the berries.   
  
"Yes Master Naraku." Maya then gathered the remaining herbs and left to return to the village.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Okay, that's it for now. A slight cliffy. sry, couldn't resist. ^_^ sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation and stuff. Ohh, and it looks like this is going to be still longer. I thought I could end it sooner, but I couldn't think of anyway to, so I came up w/ a new ending. ^_^  
  
Ks-Starshine~1st 2 review! hopefully there will be more fluff in the future. I've had trouble working it in though.  
  
Sailor Destiny2~New reviewer! thanks 4 reviewing.  
  
Chibi-Suiko~ thanks! 100 reviews? really? I don't know what I'd do if I ever got that many reviews.  
  
Moonlight Jade~ You think it's original too? that's good. I don't like doing things that have been done a million times over. people seem 2 review that stuff more though, but whatever. I think this is the best thing I've written and posted on ff.net so far. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... You so surprised I'm sure. I do somewhat, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Once you have done that, I want you to kill the others. ALL of them." Then with his other hand he pulled out a small jewel shard. "This will help you."  
  
"NO!" Maya yelled as the shard shot into her body, but was too far from the village for even Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Now mask the jewels power." He sounded almost bored with her.  
  
"Yes Master Naraku." She said placing her hand on her necklace to focus her power.  
  
"Now go back and do as you are told." He said handing her the berries.   
  
"Yes Master Naraku." Maya then gathered the remaining herbs and left to return to the village. ~*~  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
~*~   
  
"Did you find the herbs alright Maya? You were gone a long time." Her mother said with concern. Her daughter was perfectly capable of handling herself but-   
  
"I found them just fine." She said normally enough. "They were just farther from the village than I thought."   
  
"Ohh, I see. Well, the others went to take a look around the village. Everything will be ready soon, so can you go get them?" Hitomo said as reached for the herbs Maya had gathered.   
  
"Ummm, why don't you get them? I'll finish mixing these in. I mean, you've been in the hut all day." Maya said carefully moving the herbs, along with the hidden berries out of her mothers grasp.   
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Hitomo said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.   
  
"Of course I can mother. I've seen you do it tons of times, and I've made other potions, lots of them." She said convincing her mother she just wanted to try mixing a potion that would actually do something for someone else.   
  
"Alright. I'll go get the others then." She said standing up and walking to the village.   
  
When she got to the center of the village she saw the two girls harassing the monk over something, and the demon and hanyou just watching and laughing.   
  
"Come on Miroku, you have to take that hood off sometime." Kagome said with a slight yawn as she gave the hood that Miroku was wearing to hide his...uh, new look, a tug.   
  
"Actually, lady Kagome, I'd prefer to keep it on." He said holding it over his head so she couldn't pull it off. Sango however, had a different plan. She walked over to a little girl and whispered something in her ear. The little girl then walked over to Miroku and pulled on his cloths until he acknowledge her by looking down.   
  
"Is it true? Are you really a pig man?" She asked innocently.   
  
"Ummm, well, you see..." While Miroku was trying to explain his predicament, more like avoiding explaining it, Shippo took advantage and jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's and pulled off the hood. The little girl gasped.   
  
"You really are a pig-man!" She exclaimed, causing anyone in the village who had not already been watching the scene now looked over. This Just caused the rest of the group to laugh harder.   
  
Hitomo sighed. They were almost having too much fun with this. "You can all come back now!" She shouted through the crowed that now surrounded them. Miroku was the first to shove his way though, for obvious reasons, followed by the others.   
  
~*~   
  
Maya blinked a few times and looked around. What was she doing? Where was everyone? The last thing she remembered she was sitting in the hut with everyone earlier in the morning and her mother was making Kagome's potion. She looked down in front of her and found the potion in the mixing bowl. It looked done. She must have just fallen asleep. Just then the others filtered into the hut.   
  
Hitomo picked up the potion and examined it. "Well, it looks like everything is ready now." Then she turned to her daughter. "Maya, will you please light the smoking sticks." She said handing them to her.   
  
"Sure." Maya took one end of them and carefully lit the other end in the smoldering fire. Once they were lit, a soft blue smoke filled the air. "This will help you fall to sleep Kagome." She said placing them in a bowl near the young miko.   
  
"Won't we fall asleep too?" Sango asked covering her nose. Maya shook her head no.   
  
"This will only cause Kagome to fall asleep. Their special ones made for full mikos. It won't affect me or my mother because we are also part witch." Maya explained.   
  
Kagome yawned. Those things really did work. She was tired before, but now she found she couldn't stay awake at all.   
  
"Wait Kagome, you must drink this first." Hitomo handed her the bowel with the potion in it.   
  
Kagome held her nose as she drank some of it. She tried not to gag as it went down her throat. And she thought it smelt bad  
  
"Now listen to me." Hitomo made sure she had Kagome's full attention. "When you fall asleep you will find your self at the entry way to all of the alternate universes you have created. You will feel drawn towards one in particular however. That is the one in which you soul truly belongs. You must enter this one and find your body. Once you've spotted it simple enter it and you will awaken, hopefully, here. Do you understand?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before nodding and lying down, letting a much welcomed sleep engulf her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slowly sat up. She had awoken to find herself laying on the ground in all darkness. She rubbed her head in pain. No one had warned her about getting a killer headache. Once she managed to somewhat regain her bearings she stood up. Almost instantly thousands of white glowing portals appeared. Now what?   
  
"Okay," Kagome thought allowed. It's not like there was anyone here, so what did it matter. "I'm supposed to go to the one where my soul is drawn..." She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to empty her mind.  
  
"Strange, I don't feel like I'm being drawn anywhere." She looked around at the three portals that were closest. "Maybe I'm already here?" She questioned no one in particular. Since she seemed to have no other option she stepped inside the nearest portal.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
The group sat in silence, most watching Kagome in her sleep, well, if you could call it sleep.   
  
"She's lost now, isn't she?" Maya heard a voice in her voice say. Everyone looked at her as she suddenly clasped her hands over her ears and shook her head violently.   
  
"You have already done it Maya, there is no turning back." Naraku said to her, only her, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Maya, are you okay?" Her mother gently placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, but Maya shook it off.  
  
"Kill them Maya, Kill them now."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It took me forever to get this up. Sorry! I haven't had any parental free time on the computer to do it. It's like 10:16 now and I'm the only one up. I already have the next chapter somewhat started though, so it shouldn't be long.  
  
Moonlight Jade~ 1st to review! Really, cool. ^.^ thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Ks-Starshine~ my most loyal reviewer! Great to hear from you again! ^.^ lol.  
  
(I think I use to many smilies...@_@...see? I just used another.) 


	13. chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... You so surprised I'm sure. I do somewhat, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it._

_woah, u can edit it on ff.net now...awsome! it wont let me use my normal separater though, so lines will have to do..._

__

* * *

* * *

"She's lost now, isn't she?" Maya heard a voice in her voice say. Everyone looked at her as she suddenly clasped her hands over her ears and shook her head violently. "You have already done it Maya, there is no turning back." Naraku said to her, only her, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Maya, are you okay?" Her mother gently placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, but Maya shook it off. "Kill them Maya, Kill them now."

**Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight**

"Strange, I don't feel like I'm being drawn anywhere." She looked around at the three portals that were closest. "Maybe I'm already here?" She questioned no one in particular. Since she seemed to have no other option she stepped inside the nearest portal.  
  
Kagome found herself floating in the sky. She looked around. Why wasn't she falling? She glided down to the ground and looked around. This didn't look familiar at all. This was the shrine but...  
  
Kagome ran to her house. She went inside and up the stairs to what was supposed to be her room. Instead of her stuff she saw a queen size bed that looked like it was hardly ever used, and a few dusty boxes. With a sigh she turned around and left the house.  
  
Kagome took one last look at the shrine grounds before preparing to leave. If she wasn't here, then this couldn't be the right place. Then she saw someone walking up the steps. Her heart caught in her thought when she recognized who the person was.  
  
"D-daddy?" Kagome whispered to herself, her voice cracking as tears long forgotten seemed to return instantly. She stared at him in disbaleif for a few moments before shaking her head.  
  
No. This wasn't her world. She couldn't stay here. It wouldn't be right...but... Kagome ran up to the man, stopping just before him. The her surprise, he paid her no mind, and the simply walked right through her. That's right. She had no body, it was just her soul wandering around. She turned around and looked at her father's back as he walked farther and farther away from her.  
  
She let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She hadn't seen him in. so. long. It was a wonder she was even able to recognize him. Kagome whipped her eyes quickly. She didn't have time for this. She had to get back to her world, to Inuyasha. She then floated back up to the portal she came through, and once again found herself in darkness, surrounded by swirling portals.

* * *

The group watched in confusion as Maya argued with herself. Then suddenly, she shrieked in pain and clutched where the jewel shard had entered her body. Then her eyes went dull and all was silent.  
  
'Now will you kill them?' The voice said inside her head. Maya slowly stood up, grasping her stone.  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku..."  
  
"You work for Naraku? Inuyasha yelled, as he jumped up. Maya's head slowly lifted showing her blank expressing and she tightened her grip in her necklace.  
  
"Maya, stop this right now!" Her mother yelled, even though she knew this was not her daughter anymore. "Who is this Naraku you speak of!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Maya!" Hitomo yelled again, hoping to get through to her.  
  
"Naraku must be controlling her." Sango said as she reached for her boomerang in case she would need to defend herself. "Her necklace is how she uses her powers right?" Hitomo nodded.  
  
"I'll get it!" Shippo leaped from where he was towards Maya.

* * *

Kagome once again floated down to the ground. She was in another dimension that was close to where she started. She was pretty sure this was not where she was supposed to be either. There was nothing there.  
  
She reached the ground and began to walk. It was like a huge wave of destruction had passed through and destroyed everything. She was about to turn around and leave, when something caught her eye far in the distance...  
  
She ran towards it and found herself in the middle of a battle against Naraku. She could sense the completed jewel inside him! She watched helplessly for a moment as her friends were thrown back like rag dolls again and again. Then her eyes widened it wasn't just her friends fighting. One of her sacred arrows shot forth, missing whatever the monster Naraku had become was be a mere inch. She looked at the person who shot it. It was herself.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand watching all her friends, and now that she noticed, herself as well, being beaten like this. She turned around and left quickly, a new determination to get back to where she belonged and stop Naraku flowing through her.

* * *

Shippo jump toward the girl, but a tornado like wind suddenly surrounded and threw him back.  
  
"I'll take care a her." Inuyasha said unsheathing tetsuiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't." Miroku said putting his staff in front of the hanyou. "Naraku may have hold of her, but we cannot kill her."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put away his tetsuiga. He knew what the houshi said was true. "Then what do you suggest we do monk?" Inuyasha said with an edge in his voice. Before anyone could answer the wind encircling Maya stopped, and she began to speak.  
  
"Give me the jewel shards and I will consider letting you live." She said in a voice that was very much unlike her own.  
  
"Never!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Or perhaps," Maya walked over to Kagome's body. "You would prefer it Inuyasha, if I released this girl you care so much about?"  
  
"Wh-what did you do to her?" Inuyasha curse to himself for trusting these people. When Maya only smirked, his temper flared up again. "What did you do to Kagome!"  
  
"It's quite simple really." Maya reached in her hand and pulled out a few of the remaining red berries. "These can do great things for mortals, but if mixed with the wrong things, they can do far worse." Maya let the berries fall from her hand to the ground slowly one by one.  
  
Maya's mother's face was now sheet white. She recognized the berries, and knew full well what they would do but...she didn't understand... This wasn't her daughter. Her Maya would never do a thing like this. And who was this Naraku they spoke of?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she once again entered a portal. It was at least the tenth one she had tried, and she was beginning to give up hope. Kagome couldn't help butthink this one was familiar though, but not familiar enough to be the one where she belonged.  
  
It was in the feudal era, most of the dimensions she had been to were. She made her way through the thick forest in which she had landed, and came to a small clearing. When she saw the two people in the clearing she suddenly remembered why this place was seemed familiar.  
  
Kagome's checks flushed bright red, though there was no one to see it. "Yup, definitely been here before..." She muttered as she quickly turned around and left. 

* * *

__

_

* * *

_

Finally! Sorry it took me 4ever to get this up. I got writers block like 2 paragraphs into it. I knew what I wanted to do, just not how to do it. Well, I hope you like it. I'll try to get the next one up sooner.  
  
Ohh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! I have notice that there are people on my author alerts list that have never left me a review on ne of my fics before. cough A. I. M. 2 the core cough jpcbsb cough and a few others... please review, I would really appreciate it!  
  
FieryDemonFox first to review! Thanks for the review!  
  
Moonlight Jade I do the same thing. I'm always disappointed when non of the fics I'm reading have been updated. Lol  
  
Ks-Starshine I'm just glad you reviewed. . take as long as you want. Lol.


	14. chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...blah blah blah...i do, however, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it. This is one of the most origional things i've written, and i actually think this one is kinda good. wow, long disclaimer._

* * *

* * *

Give me the jewel shards and I will consider letting you live." She said in a voice that was very much unlike her own.  
  
"Never!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Or perhaps," Maya walked over to Kagome's body. "You would prefer it Inuyasha, if I released this girl you care so much about?"  
  
"Wh-what did you do to her?" Inuyasha curse to himself for trusting these people. When Maya only smirked, his temper flared up again. "What did you do to Kagome!"  
  
"It's quite simple really." Maya reached in her hand and pulled out a few of the remaining red berries. "These can do great things for mortals, but if mixed with the wrong things, they can do far worse." Maya let the berries fall from her hand to the ground slowly one by one.  
  
Maya's mother's face was now sheet white. She recognized the berries, and knew full well what they would do but...she didn't understand... This wasn't her daughter. Her Maya would never do a thing like this. And who was this Naraku they spoke of?  
  
Still Dreaming  
  
By Endless Moonlight  
  
Kagome sighed as she sank down to to her knees on the floor. If it even was a floor anyway. It was the same black as everything surrounding her. She could hardly even see her hand in front of her face. The only light given off was from the swirling portals.  
  
okay, she'd just clear her mind and concentrate. Maybe then she could feel this pulling force she was supposed to be feeling right about now. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind, though she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to go about doing it. Suddenly the image she had seen in the last dimension popped in her head.  
  
She had seen herself and Inuyasha...they were alone in the clearing. Well, as alone as you can be with your own soul watching you, if that made any sense at all. Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. Then their eyes locked, and they leaned closer and closer untill...  
  
Kagome turned around, face as red as ever, and left. She remembered being in that dimensions more than once in her dreams, and since she had always woken up at about that point, she decided she wouldn't spoil the ending...but then again, if all these dimensions were going to dissapear once she found the real one...  
  
Kagome shook her head. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter. Alright, concentrate. She sat straght up and focused only on her stead breathing, until she was calmed. Focus...she thought over and over to herself. She could feel her mind clearing. It was relaxing... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- "That's right hitomo. You know what they do." Maya said with a slight laugh. It sent a chill down her mother's spine. "Why don't you share what they do with the half-breed." Inuyasha turned to look at Hitomo worridly, and waited what he hoped was an explination. Hitomo who seemed to still be in shock sttod there for a moment, before saying anything.  
  
"When the berries are mixed with the potion, they change it. The result is the person who drinks it can go to whichever dimension they choose without feeling the pull towards the one which their soul most desires to be in. So unless Kagome manages to find this dimension on her own, she's going to remain there until she chooses one. The chances of her finding this one without being led there arn't very good..." Hitomo let out a sympathetic sigh. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The expression on Inuyasha's face was almost unreadable. There were too many emotions running through him for him to comprehend. "S-so, she can't some back?" He said in a low voice. Hitomo only kept the same sympathetic look in her eyes. Of all the emotions that ran through him, one took over. It was the same one that always did. anger.  
  
He lunged after Maya, claws flexed. Miroku and Hitomo had to rush after him to stop him from hitting the girl, who made no more to get out of the way.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled in his ear. "We cannot strike her! You need to calm down. As much as I hate to admmit it, there is nothing we can do to help Lady Kagome at the moment."  
  
"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do!" Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku who had since released him.  
  
Unfortunetly when he turned around, he also turned his back to their attacker, who was now gathering a rather large orb of energy in on of her hands. The other held tightly to her necklace. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "Look-"  
  
Shippo stopped when Maya suddenly fell limp into Sango's awaiting arms, the ball of energy dissapaited. Everyone just stared at Sango blankly.  
  
"Ohh," She said once she realized they were waiting for and explination. "Pressure point. She was so fucused on attacking Inuyasha that she didn't notice me sneak behind her." Sango then laid Maya on the ground and slipped off her necklace handing it to Hitomo. "This controls her powers right?"  
  
Hitomo nodded. "She can still use some without it, but nothing dangerous."  
  
"But what about Kagome!" Shippo wailed. He was near tears and clinging to Inuyasha, who made no move to remove the distressed kitsune. Hitomo let out a sigh and sat down to think.  
  
"I know you're upset about your daughter." Miroku said understandingly. "but if we can somehow get Lady Kagome back here, she can help her. Kagome is one of the few people in existance who can purify the jewel."  
  
"Miroku is right." Sango agreed. "I'm sure it is a tainted jewel shard Naraku is using to control Maya. If Kagome can purify it, she sould be released and we can remove it."  
  
"Alright...I understand." Hitomo sighed. "There is one way that might work."  
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked attempting to whip away the tears that had never fallen.  
  
"Someone must go after her. It can't be anyone though, it must be someone she's very close with." She explained.  
  
"I nominate Inuyasha!" Sango said almost instantly, causing the hanyou's cheecks to tint pink.  
  
"Wh-why me?" Sango seemed to get very irritated by this comment.  
  
"What do you mean 'why me?', your the closest with her out of any of us!" Sango let out a stressful sigh. "Besides, we all know how you feel about her anyway. SO now isn't the time to deny it. She need you to _help_ her."  
  
"Sango's right Inuyasha." Shippo said from his shoulder. His reward for this comment was to be tossed halfway across the room. Inuyasha turned and sat cross-legged in front of Hitomo.  
  
"OKay, what do I need to do?"

_

* * *

* * *

_

_Another chapter done. that makes 14, yay! Ohh, sry 2 confuse u guys w/ the ending to the last chapter. I tried to make it somewhat of a cliffy, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted and I don't feel like changing it. I got 5 reviews for the last chapter, so now i have 40! counting is fun. lol. well, i'll try to get the next chpter up soon. _

_Crazy Kitsune and Miya-first to review! I love that song! the only problem is I don't know what their say, so it gets annoying when it's stuck in my head.  
  
FieryDemonFox-glad u liked it. thanks for the review!  
  
Cheria-thanx 4 reviewing. again, sorry i confused u...  
  
Ks-Starshine-yeah, it would be scary. lol. luckily it's not likely to ever happen...unless u go insane. then i guess u would be.  
  
Moonlight Jade-ur adding me to ur alert list? cool. I feel special when people do that. lol. _


	15. chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...blah blah blah...i do, however, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it. This is one of the most origional things i've written, and i actually think this one is kinda good. Ohh, and I DO own May and Hitomo b/c I made them up myself. I keep 4geting to add that. wow, long disclaimer._

* * *

* * *

"Someone must go after her. It can't be anyone though, it must be someone she's very close with." She explained.  
  
"I nominate Inuyasha!" Sango said almost instantly, causing the hanyou's cheecks to tint pink.  
  
"Wh-why me?" Sango seemed to get very irritated by this comment.  
  
"What do you mean 'why me?', your the closest with her out of any of us!" Sango let out a stressful sigh. "Besides, we all know how you feel about her anyway. SO now isn't the time to deny it. She need you to help her."  
  
"Sango's right Inuyasha." Shippo said from his shoulder. His reward for this comment was to be tossed halfway across the room. Inuyasha turned and sat cross-legged in front of Hitomo.  
  
"OKay, what do I need to do?"  
  
**Still Dreaming  
By Endless Moonlight  
**  
"So all I need to do is drink this junk and I'll be wherever Kagome is?" Inuyasha said holding the newly made potion away from his nose. 

Hitomo nodded. "Hopefully she hasn't ventured to far from where she first entered. Now you, must lead Kagome back to this world. She is unable to get there by herself, but you should be able to feel your soul pulling you back here."

"But I thought only_ special_ people could go?" Shippo asked.

"And what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha remarked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Inuyasha. You're special alright."

"Hey-" inuyasha was interrupted by Hitomo who continued as if nothing happened. She was getting use to this group of travelers.

"Normally this is true, but since Kagome is still in the world between dimensions the way to get in is unsealed, so anyone closely connected with her can enter." Hitomo explained further.

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said before drinking the stuff. "That has got to be the worst thing I've ever tasted."

Hitomo rolled her eyes as she lit some more of the scented sticks. These were different from Kagome's though and released a light green smoke into the air. Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the hut and let sleep overcome him...

Once he was out Hitomo turned to the others. "So, tell me about this Naraku you mentioned earlier..."

* * *

Inuyasha groggily stood up and looked around. He saw the same swirling portals and darkness Kagome had. "What the hell is this place?" 

Inuyasha walked over to one of the portals and leaned in. His front half appeared in the sky of one of the dimensions Kagome's decisions had created, a forest hung below him. Inuyasha quickly returned to the dimension with the swirling portals. He could feel himself being pulled in a certain direction, but the pull was weak. He had to find Kagome. He could smell her. She was close.

After walking for a while he saw Kagome's unmoving body lying on the floor. "Kagome!" He shouted as he sped towards her. Kagome slowly rolled over onto her back to look up at him. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay? What happened?" Inuyasha was instantly kneeling at her side.

"Me?" She paused to think for a moment and sat up. "Ohh, well I can't find where I'm supposed to be and I tried to concentrate and relax myself to see if I could sense where I was supposed to be, but I guess I fell asleep." Kagome said with a slight laugh. She stopped when she noticed the look Inuyasha was goving her. "Did I worry you or something? I'm sorry."

"Who said I was worried?" Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly and turned away to hide his now pink tinted cheeks.

"Well, you _did_ rush over here yelling my name and immeadiatly ask if I was okay." She said tauntingly.

"Feh, whatever. Let's go wench." Inuyasha lifted Kagome up by her arm much to her displeasur.

"Oww! let go of me!" Kagome said once she was on her feet. Inuyasha let go of her arm as if it burned.

"Sorry..." He said in a low voice as he stared at the ground. Kagome crouched down so that he face was looking up at him and smiled. Startled he took a step back and looked up at Kagome who was standing normally once more.

"I'm okay Inuyasha. You didn't hurt me really bad or anything." Kagome sighed. "So, why are you here?"

"Maya was possesed by a tainted jewel shard from Naraku and messed up the potion so you wouldn't be able sense where to go and be trapped here." Kagome mouthed an O. "So then they sent me to come and bring you back." He finished.

"So you can sense where we're supposed to go?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Okay then." Kagome swung her arm so that she could grab Inuyasha's hand. He looked down at her with a puzzeled look and she smiled back. "let's get going then."

* * *

"So you're all after Naraku?" Hitomo asked after they finished explaining about the evil hanyou. 

"Yes. For one reason or another." Miroku answered.

"But, you said you've never heard of him before." Sango's voice held confusion. "So why would he go after Maya?"

"Maybe he did it just to get at us and Kagome?" Shippo suggested.

"Maybe...but he usually only sends demon puppets, and with her powers she should have easily been able to defeat one." Sango thought allowed to herself.

"I see what your saying Sango. Maybe Maya had met him before." Miroku added. Sango turned to look at him and started to giggle. Miroku only glared a her, as much as he could anyway.

"Sorry Miroku." Sango said with a laugh. "It's just hard to take you sereously when you look like that."

Shippo decided that the conversation was getting old fast and walked over to look at Maya who was still unconcious. They'd have to wait fro her to wake up to find out the answers to their questions.

"Inuyasha and Kagome still arn't back." Shippo said worridly, causing Miroku and Sango to stop what they were doing.

"I'm sure they're just fine Shippo." Sango said cradling the small kitsune, as Kagome usually does, to comfort him. Shippo sniggled into the warmth and security her arms provided.

"I hope so..."

* * *

* * *

_Okay, that's it for now. So? what do u think? I'll try to update again this weekend b/c it's a 3 day week end. yay! no school! my last real week of_ _school is after that though, so i might b busy w/ last minute stuff. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to update again asap though. _

_FieryDemonFox - 1st to review! I hope this chappie met your expectations. _

_jenna - thanx for the review!_

_Chelsfanfiction - thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it!_

_Ks-Starshine - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to add a little fluff but it didn't turn out how i wanted. sigh ohh well. thanx 4 the review! I always look forward to hearing from you. _


	16. chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...blah blah blah...i do, however, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it. This is one of the most origional things i've written, and i actually think this one is kinda good. Ohh, and I DO own May and Hitomo b/c I made them up myself. I keep 4geting to add that. wow, long disclaimer._

* * *

"Inuyasha and Kagome still arn't back." Shippo said worridly, causing Miroku and Sango to stop what they were doing. "I'm sure they're just fine Shippo." Sango said cradling the small kitsune, as Kagome usually does, to comfort him. Shippo sniggled into the warmth and security her arms provided. "I hope so..."  
  
**Still Dreaming  
By Endless Moonlight  
**  
Kagome sighed heavily. "How much farther do you think it is?"

"How the hell should I know! It's not like I've done this before." Inuyasha and Kagome were getting tired of walking for what seemed like hours. It was one thing to be walking in the feudal era. There the scenery changed, you could see the sky filled with clouds, hear the birds, and every once in a while they'd pass by a village.

But here, it was the same. It was dead silent, and dark. The only thing to look at was the swirling portals, and they all looked the same.

"So..." Kagome said trying to start a conversation for what felt like the hundredth time. "Did you go in any of them?"

"Any of what?" Inuyasha was in a daze at this point and wasn't really paying attention.

"The portals." She answered simply. "

I looked in one, but I didn't go in all the way." Kagome mouther and O in response before continuing.

"What was it like?"

"I just saw the ground. It seemed like the entrance was really high up." He said remembering to start it gave him. It's not like he was afraid of heights or anything, point and case he sleeps in a tree, but there's a difference between that and suddenly finding yourself 50 feet in the air.

"I think they all are like that." Kagome said casually.

"How many did you go to?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"A lot of them." Kagome paused for a moment to try and remember what they were all like. "In some of them I came out in my time, and some I came out in the feudal era."

"What were they like?" Inuyasha was becoming more interested in the conversation.

"Um..well..." Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she quickly shook her head in attempt to get the image of herself and Inuyasha about to kiss that still lingered in her mind, earning a strange look from the hanyou beside her.

"I saw my dad in the first one...I almost wish I could have stayed and been with him..." Kagome held a note of sadness in her voice.

"Why didn't you?" He asked in response. Kagome just sighed.

"I already told you, I want to be with you." Kagome sighed again. "Besides, even if I did find the perfect dimension, one where everything was perfect and I should be the happiest person alive...I never would be."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid or something. "And why would that be?" He stopped and put his arms in his sleeves to wait for an answer after she said nothing. Kagome walked a few more steps before realizing he had stopped and turned around.

"Because it wouldn't be real. I would go every single day, knowing that wasn't how things were meant to be...I would just be living a dream."

They stood in silence for a moment, the truth of Kagome's words sinking in, before Kagome spoke again. Now her voice was back to normal, and the serious and sadness it held moments before gone. "Now, common, I want to get out of this place. It's kinda creepy." She waited for Inuyasha to walk to her side once more and they continued on their way.

It was atleast another thirty minutes before Inuyasha stopped Kagome. The rest of the way to the dimension they hopped would take them home were in the silence that went along with simply enjoying the company of another.

"So...this is it." Kagome said looking at the portal.

"Yup."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kgome said climbing through the portal, followed by Inuyasha.

* * *

* * *

"Nnn..." Kagome moaned a little as she opened her eyes. Her head was aching. Of course she didn't realize she had an audience, so the second she moved...

"Kagome!!!" Shippo was on her.

Kagome scooted herself to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around Shippo. "Hi Shippo." She said sweatly.

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango said happily. Kagome smiled warmly in return. Then she turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Did you make it back alright Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Of course I did." He said rubbing his head. Apparently he had a headache as well.

"So..." Kagome said setting Shippo down, who only climbed up on her should. "What now?"

Hitomo nodded towards her daughter who was laying beside Kagome. "Can you help her?"

"The jewel shard is in her arm." Kagome said pointing to Maya's lower right arm. Then she placed her hand on the spot where it was located.

"The evil aura has dissipated..." Hitomo gasped.

"We need to get the shard out once she wakes up, or Naraku can take hold of her once again." Kagome announced once she was done. The rest of the group nodded.

"So, do any of you know where Naraku is now? He has to be close...doesn't he?"

"We're not sure." Miroku answered truthfully. "Now that Maya is no longer under Naraku's control, we're hoping she can tell us when she wakes up."

"If she even remembers..." Shippo added. "Kohaku didn't rembebver anything when he was released from Naraku's spell."

Sango's face became grim. "Kohaku wasn't fully released. Naraku still had some control over him."

"Sango's right." Inuyasha added. "We can't just give up that easy." Kagome smiled a little at this comment. "And Naraku's still close. I can sense him."

* * *

_Okay, that's where I'm ending it. Sorry it was super short, but that's just where the end fits. Sorry about not updating sooner, I was busier than I thought. I need to stop promising updates, b/c I can never keep them. X.X ohh! and one of the reasons it took me longer is b/c i'm working on my own website too. if you want me to put up some of ur fanart of fanfics check it out. well, that's all for now!  
  
FieryDemonFox – first to review! Dontcha love how I always do that? Lol. Thanx for the review!!!  
  
Inu-kag-4evr – thanx 4 reviewing _

_Cosmik – good to hear from you again! U read the whole thing in one day? Cool. Lol.  
  
Chelsfanfiction – I kno who you are now! Sorry, I didn't realize it last time. Hope u catch up soon. _


	17. chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...blah blah blah...i do, however, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it. This is one of the most original things I've written, and i actually think this one is kinda good. Ohh, and I DO own the characters I make up for the purpose of this fic._

_

* * *

* * *

_

"The evil aura has dissipated..." Hitomo gasped.

"We need to get the shard out once she wakes up, or Naraku can take hold of her once again." Kagome announced once she was done. The rest of the group nodded.

"So, do any of you know where Naraku is now? He has to be close...doesn't he?"

"We're not sure." Miroku answered truthfully. "Now that Maya is no longer under Naraku's control, we're hoping she can tell us when she wakes up."

"If she even remembers..." Shippo added. "Kohaku didn't rembebver anything when he was released from Naraku's spell." Sango's face became grim.

"Kohaku wasn't fully released. Naraku still had some control over him."

"Sango's right." Inuyasha added. "We can't just give up that easy." Kagome smiled a little at this comment. "And Naraku's still close. I can sense him."

**Still Dreaming   
By Endless Moonlight**  
  
Several birds took off and small animals scurried away from the hut in which our group resided. The cause was a piecing scream emitted from the hut.   
  
"Damn." Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed his ears. They were still pressed flat against his skull.   
  
"There, now we just need to bandage you up." Hitomo said whipping some of the blood that was around the opening in Maya's arm with a damp cloth.   
  
Kagome dug looked through her first aid kit and brought out some Neosporin. "Put this on the bandage. It will make it heal faster."   
  
Hitomo looked at it questioningly. "What is it?"   
  
"It's just some medicine from my era...oops." Kagome realized that she hadn't yet told them she wasn't exactly from here.   
  
"Your...era? What do you mean?" Maya asked.   
  
"Uhhh, well. I'm kinda from the future. It's a long story really..."   
  
"Well, you'll have plenty of time to tell me."   
  
"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Because I'm coming with you when you go after Naraku." She said confidently.   
  
"Speaking of which, how is it you know Naraku?" Sango asked.   
  
"Ohh...I guess I do own you guys an explanation." She said softly.   
  
"Ya think?"   
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy." Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha's face quickly met the floor of the hut followed by several inaudible curses. When the spell wore off he sat back up to glare at Kagome.   
  
"What the hell was that for!?" The annoyed hanyou demanded.   
  
"You were being rude. Maya's obviously been though a lot." Kagome sighed and turned back to Maya. "Sorry about that."   
  
Maya just stared at the two for a moment before continuing. "A few days ago Sato and I went into the woods to gather some of the herbs need for potions. Normally I have no problem going by myself since I can easily ward of most demons with my powers, but I sensed a powerful aura from the forest, so I asked Sato to go with me.   
  
"While we were there a man dressed as a white baboon, who you all know as Naraku, appeared. He told me he knew I was part human and he himself knew how weak that made me. Then he said he would give me a jewel shard so I could become more powerful, if I kill the travelers who would come seeking my and mothers help."   
  
"So he knew we were coming here?" Miroku asked.   
  
Maya nodded. "I refused, so he went after Sato. I wasn't able to protect him so Naraku captured him..." The group could tell Maya was now on the verge of tears. "It's all my fault...if I hadn't been so stupid and taken Sato along with me...I knew he couldn't defend himself against a demon if one were to attack and..."  
  
"It's okay Maya." Kagome said comfortingly. "It not your fault, Naraku is evil, he'll do anything to get at the jewel shards."  
  
"Kagome's right." Miroku agreed. "It's more our fault that you were attacked anyway. It was us he was after."  
  
"She can come with us, right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked hopefully at the hanyou. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"That's means yes in Inuyasha's language." Shippo said before quickly hiding behind Kagome after seeing the look Inuyasha was giving him.  
  
"Okay then." Kagome annouced. "We'll leave tomorrow."   
  
"Where too? We don't know where Naraku is, remember?" Inuyasha reminded.   
  
"What happened to you being positive? Yakno, the whole 'We can't just give up that easy' thing?" Kagome said doing a rather sad impression of Inuyasha.   
  
"Feh."   
  
"And I thought you said you could sense him nearby?"   
  
"I can, but he's moving, and I'm not sure which direction." Kagome could tell he was annoyed by this.   
  
"Maybe we should head out tonight." Sango suggested. "While we can still follow him."   
  
Maya nodded in agreement. "I can take you to where I last saw him."   
  
"It's settled then, we'll leave as soon as everything is packed." Miroku said standing, preparing to begin packing everything back into Kagome's bag. The group nodded in agreement.   
  
Once everything was packed, along with a few healing potions Hitomo insisted they take along, the group set off.   
  
The sun was already starting to set once they reach to spot in which Maya was possessed by Naraku.   
  
"Can you tell which direction Naraku went?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha then proceeded to get down on the ground and sniff.   
  
"Uhh...what's he doing?" Maya asked.   
  
"Dog demon powers." Kagome said with a smile. By now the group was used to this routine. "So..." Shippo said getting impatient. Inuyasha stood up and glared at the kit for a moment before pointing in the direction in which they needed to go. The group set off in the direction once more. It wasn't long before the sun set, but they kept moving.   
  
"Say Maya..." Sango said falling in step with her new companion. "How long are you going to keep Miroku like that?"   
  
"huh?" Maya said turning to Sango. "You want me to change him back?"   
  
"Uhh...well..." Of course she wanted him changed back. Sure the pig thing was funny for a while, but she wanted to see his handsome face again and... wait! What was she thinking!   
  
Maya looked at Sango and saw he cheeks tinting pink and the changing expressions on her face. "Ohh...I get it now..." She said softly snapping Sango out of her thoughts.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"You want the monk changed back? All you have to do is..." Maya leaned in and whispered something in Sango's ear.   
  
Up ahead Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened and a slight smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him. "What are you-?"   
  
"I have to WHAT!?!" Sango yelled suddenly causing the poor hanyou to flatten his ears, while at the same time suppress a laugh. Of course, he was the only one besides Maya who knew what she was yelling about.   
  
"Why don't we set up camp?" He suggested once the reached a small clearing in the forest.   
  
"Good idea." Maya said happily. "I think there's something Sango needs to take care of anyway." Sango just glared at the girl, who now had a huge smile plastered on her face. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

* * *

_Okay, I hope you liked it. It was a bit longer, and this chapter makes over 20,000 words! Yay! I'm pretty sure how I'm going to end everything now, and I found the song I want to use for the last chappie! That probably wont be till atleast 3 more chapters though...wow this is getting long.  
  
Sadly...I only got one review...that's okay though. hopefully I will get more this chapter...and for those of you who are reading it and have never reviewed even once...REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!  
  
FieryDemonFox – First to review again! Only to review this time... glad to hear from you though! I hope you like this chappie!_


	18. chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...blah blah blah...i do, however, in a way own my story line though, so please don't steal it. This is one of the most original things I've written, and i actually think this one is kinda good. Ohh, and I DO own the characters I make up for the purpose of this fic._

_

* * *

_

"Say Maya..." Sango said falling in step with her new companion. "How long are you going to keep Miroku like that?"   
  
"huh?" Maya said turning to Sango. "You want me to change him back?"   
  
"Uhh...well..." Of course she wanted him changed back. Sure the pig thing was funny for a while, but she wanted to see his handsome face again and... wait! What was she thinking!   
  
Maya looked at Sango and saw he cheeks tinting pink and the changing expressions on her face. "Ohh...I get it now..." She said softly snapping Sango out of her thoughts.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"You want the monk changed back? All you have to do is..." Maya leaned in and whispered something in Sango's ear.   
  
Up ahead Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened and a slight smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him. "What are you-?"   
  
"I have to WHAT!?!" Sango yelled suddenly causing the poor hanyou to flatten his ears, while at the same time suppress a laugh. Of course, he was the only one besides Maya who knew what she was yelling about.   
  
"Why don't we set up camp?" He suggested once the reached a small clearing in the forest.   
  
"Good idea." Maya said happily. "I think there's something Sango needs to take care of anyway." Sango just glared at the girl, who now had a huge smile plastered on her face. This was going to be interesting...

**Still Dreaming   
By Endless Moonlight**

Not long after camp was set up they prepared to go to sleep. Everyone was tired, but no one could fall alseep except shippo of course. Sango moved onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, and looked around. Everyone looked asleep... She quietly crawled out her sleeping bag and moved over to Miroku. She placed her hand on his arm and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes lady Sango? Is something the matter?" He said softly. Sango blushed for a moment and looked away, shaking her head no.  
  
"Come with me..." Sango said standing up.  
  
"Uh..." Miroku started standing up and following the taji(sp?) "Where are we going?" Sango shrugged as she continued to lead him into the moonlit forest.  
  
Maya opened one eye and looked around. "Time for action..." She wispered to herself.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" Kagome knew both Maya and Inuyasha knew what was going on, and she didn't like the feeling of being left out.  
  
"Follow me and you can watch." Maya said as she snuck off after the couple. When she reached the end of their camp she turned around. "Coming Inuyasha?"   
  
"Feh, whatever." Iinuyasha got up and followed.  
  
"Kirara, you stay with Shippo. Come get us if anything happens." Kagome insructed before following the two ahead of her.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said grabbing her wrist to stop her. Sango turned around to stare at him.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" He cheeks tinted pink once more when she relized how close they were and that he still hadn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Are you sure you feeling alright?" There was concern in the housi's voice.  
  
"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You acting strangly...and even in this light you face looks red. Maybe you have a fever?" This comment only made Sango's blush grow feircer. Miroku outstretched his free hand and was about to place it on her forhead when she swatted it away.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I'm fine." She then tried to change the topic quickly. "Besides, if anyone isn't feeling well it must be you because we've been walking for atleast five minutes and you haven't tried to grope me yet."  
  
"Is that and invataion?" He said with a letchurus smirk on his face. Sango smacked him. "That's not fair! I didn't even do anything." He whined.  
  
"Maybe you do deserve to have the curse on you longer." She said angrily.  
  
"You mean you can take it off me?" He asked. Suddenly very interested.  
  
Not to far in the bushes Kagome turned to Maya. "Can she?" She whispered as quietly as she could. Maya shook her head no. "But-" Maya pressed her finger to Kagome's lips.  
  
"They do love each other right?" She asked just as quietly. Kagome nodded. "Okay good...I just told her she could to get them together. I'm here to uncurse him at just the right moment." Kagome mouthed an O and turned back to watching her two friends.  
  
"Ummm...well...I-I..." Sango stuttered. Miroku put his two hands together as if he were about to say a prayer.  
  
"Please Sango? I promise I'll try to never grope any other women again."  
  
"You'll try?" She said irritated.  
  
"Well...with so many beautiful-I promise I'll never grope any other women again." He quickly changed his promise after Sango began to walk away. She sighed heavily and turned around.  
  
"Okay...b-but you have to close your eyes." She answered. Miroku nodded and did so. Sango swallowed hard. This would be so much easier if he weren't a pig...She closed her eyes and slowly got closer and closer...  
  
In the bushes Maya placed her hand on the stone on her necklece and started to chant something unaudible, even to Inuyasha's hanyou ears. Miroku's face then slowly morphed back just before Sango's lips touched his.  
  
"Why did you do it before she kissed him?" Inuyasha sounded dissapointed.  
  
"I'm not that mean. I wouldn't make her kiss him when he was still a pig. Besides, I doubt they noticed." She said nodding back to the two who were still in a lip lock.  
  
Sango felt her cheecks heat up when Miroku began to kiss her back. That she hadn't been ready for. But he _was_ kissing her back, wasn't he? That had to mean something. Then Sango's eyes opened and grew huge. Of _course_ he was kissing her back. That dirty letcher wou;d probably kiss anyone back. She quickly pulled away and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
Miroku rubbed the new red handprint on his back-to-normal face. Sango was staring at the ground trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. Once she felt they were no longer red she looked up to find a very hurt looking houshi staring at her.  
  
they both opened their mouths to say something at the same time, but noticed the other and quickly shut them again. Sango turned her gaze to the ground once more.  
  
"Miroku I-" She stopped when she heard a voice yeall her name.  
  
"Sango! Kagome! Miroku!" The paniced voice called out.  
  
"That sounded like Shippo!" Kagome said jumping up. Compleatly forgetting they were supposed to be hiding. Both Sango and Miroku turned to look at her with somewhat panicked looks. "Uhh, hi guys...we were just uh...going for a walk." Maya hit her forhead in fustration.  
  
"We!?" They both shouted together. Maya and Inuyasha both stood up.  
  
Maya waved."Hi!"  
  
"So you were watching us the whole time?" Sango said, her cheeks turning red once more.  
  
"What are you mad about? You spy on me and Kagome all the time!" Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"She does?" Kagome said now blushing as well.  
  
"Inuyasha! Maya! Where is everyone!?!" Shippo continued to shout.  
  
"Right, Shippo..." Kagome thought outloud. "Shippo! Where are you?" She shouted back. The rest of the group soon joined in. Eventually the caught up to Shippo who immeadietly jumped into Kagome's arms breathing hard. Aparrently he had been running around looking for them for a while.  
  
"Camp...Kirara...Kohaku..." He managed to get out in between breaths.  
  
"What about Kohaku?!" Sango demanded. Shippo quickly caught his breath and spoke.  
  
"Kohaku just walked into camp, no demons or anything. he wouldn't talk to me though, he just stood there. I left Kirara with him and went to get you guys." Shippo explained. Sango nodded before taking off. The rest of the group running after her.  
  
When they got to their camp it was just like Shippo said. Kohaku was just standing there in the middle of camp.   
  
"Kohaku..." Sango gasped. "What are you doing here?" The boy just turned to stare at her.  
  
"It looks like Naraku sent him." Miroku said once he caught up.  
  
"But why would he send him without any demons? He doesn't even have his weapon with him." Kagome pointed out. Kohaku then turned and ran.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. She quickly grabbed her weapon ran after him.  
  
"Wait Sango! It's a trap!" Maya shouted causing the taji to stop.  
  
"I know, but even if it is, Kohaku is my brother. And besides, he might lead us to Naraku." Sango argued.  
  
"She's right." Kagome said picking up her bow and her quiver filled with arrows. "We have to go after Naraku, even if it is a trap. If we don't he'll come here. If Kohaku is still under his control then he knows where we are."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha agreed as he bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. The others climbed on to Kirara. "Let's go. We don't want to lose him."

* * *

* * *

_Okay. That chappie is done. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. The next ones should be up sooner. Today was my dad's last day of vacation, so, yeah. I'm almost positive there's only gonna be two more chapters. but then again I've said that before...I already have the battle all planned out though. well...that's all for now..._

_Isabella- first to review! I'm glade you like it so far. you think I'm a good writer? cool. personally I kinda think I suck. lol. this is one of the few things I've written and actually liked._

_Cosmik- sorry no battle this chappie. I had to change Miroku back. I actually forgot i had him looking like a pig at one point. o.o the battle is next chapter._

_FieryDemonFox- yup. you were right. lol_

_Ks-Starshine - you reviewed all the chapters. lol. I'm glad you really like the last one. don't worry about not reviewing the last fwe right away. it's been kinda crazy here to...that's why it took me ages to update. X.X_


	19. chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...though I very much would like to be Rumiko Takahasi, because she does. However, please don't steal my storyline, or origional characters. becasue I came up w/ them on my own...and I'm kinda proud of that. lol._

* * *

* * *

"But why would he send him without any demons? He doesn't even have his weapon with him." Kagome pointed out. Kohaku then turned and ran.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. She quickly grabbed her weapon and ran after him.  
  
"Wait Sango! It's a trap!" Maya shouted causing the taji to stop.  
  
"I know, but even if it is, Kohaku is my brother. And besides, he might lead us to Naraku." Sango argued.  
  
"She's right." Kagome said picking up her bow and her quiver filled with arrows. "We have to go after Naraku, even if it is a trap. If we don't he'll come here. If Kohaku is still under his control then he knows where we are."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha agreed as he bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. The others climbed on to Kirara. "Let's go. We don't want to lose him."  
  
**Still Dreaming  
By Endless Moonlight**  
  
"So...they're coming." Naraku said handing Kanna's mirror back to her. "That's good. Kagura, did you and Kohaku take care of those wolves?"  
  
"They really weren't much of fight." She said tossing two shards to the ground. "Those were all he had."  
  
"Good..." Naraku said with an evil laugh.

* * *

"Can you see him?" Kagome said trying to get a better view over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..." He said attempting readjust Kagome on his back as he ran. "Will ya quit moving already!? Or would you rather attempt to keep up on your own?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
The group continued to run on until they reached the end of the forest. There wasn't much there. There was a cliff to one side, and the forest on the other, but the rest seemed to be just open space.  
  
It was there that Kohaku suddenly stopped. The group then did the same. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha, and the others off of Kirara.  
  
"Why did he stop?" Shippo said looking around. "I don't see anything here."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and his face turned grim. Kagome turned to him with a worried expression.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Stay here." He said before starting to climb the cliff. When he reached the top he covered his nose. The air was thick with blood, and the field before him made it clear why.  
  
"Something is wrong here..." Maya thought allowed.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango who was now trying to get through to Kohaku, but he just stood there and stared at her with the same blank expression on his face. "Sango...can I use Kirara?" Sango simply nodded.  
  
"You going after Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"What if Naraku is up there?" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to." Shippo said jumping on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Me too." Maya said climbing on Kirara next to Kagome.  
  
"Come back and get us if anything is wrong." Miroku said as Kirara took off.  
  
"We will!" Kagome called back. Kirara quickly flew to the top of the cliff. Once they were at the top Kagome gasped, and Maya quickly covered Shippo's eyes. The group before them was covered in wolf corpses.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome who was now very close to tears. "I told you to stay there!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome slowly climbed off Kirara and walked over to the hanyou. "Is Koga here? This is his pack...isn't it?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"You know these wolves?" Maya said climbing off Kirara. Kagome silently nodded. Shippo managed to free himself from Maya's grasp. His eyes widened.  
  
"Where's Koga? Is he alive?" Shippo asked. Sure none of them were ever that close with the wolf, but none of them, though Inuyasha would probably never admit it, would have wished his death.  
  
"It looks like someone is moving over there." Maya said pointing in the direction she saw the movement. They all quickly ran over there.   
  
"Koga!" Kagome gasped. "Help me get him onto Kirara." Inuyasha nodded and helped her. Maya and Shippo then climbed back on Kirara with Koga, and Kagome got on Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked once they reached the bottom. "Is that Koga?" Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"There's a lot of bodies up there. They're all from his pack." Shippo explained. Inuyasha and Miroku then lifted him off of Kirara and laid him on the ground.  
  
"He'll live...It doesn't look like he's hurt too badly..." Maya observed. "But...All the others are dead. He's the only one who survived."  
  
"Naraku..." Koga said weakly. "He said something about the jewel...that's why he let me live..."  
  
"He must have tried to make Koga's shards tainted with evil. They're not there anymore." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Is he still nearby?" Sango asked joining the others.  
  
"Of course he is." A voice said from behind them. They all quickly turned around.  
  
"Kagura." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You think he would lead you here and just not show up? That would be very disappointing. He even asked me to bring this friend of yours Maya." She said taking a step to the side revealing the boy from before.  
  
"Sato..." She gasped. "What did you do to him!?"  
  
"What makes you think we did anything to him?" She said laughing. "We simply reasoned with him."  
  
"You're lying!" She yelled back.  
  
"Don't listen to her Maya, he has a jewel shard inside of him." Kagome said.  
  
"Very observant Kagome." A cold voice said as Naraku revealed himself. "I see you manage to find those annoying wolves easy enough."  
  
"Naraku..." Koga growled out as he attempted to get up. Kagome turned around and stopped him.  
  
"You can't Koga. Your not strong enough to fight." She said convincingly enough.  
  
"She's right." Naraku said tauntingly. "You and your pack never stood a chance."  
  
"Ya know," Inuyasha said taking out the tetsuisaga. "I'm getting really sick of hearing you talk." Then he took the sword and swung it in Naraku's direction.   
  
"Lookout!" Kagome yelled as Sato ran directly into the path of the tetsuisaga causing Inuyasha to stop midswing. Inuyasha roughly pushed him back towards the others.  
  
"Take care a him will ya?!" He called back.  
  
"Got it." Kagome replied as Sango and Miroku held him down so she could purify the shard inside of him. He blinked a few times as his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"What am I...Maya?" He asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"How pathetic..." Inuyasha remarked as the others quickly took care of Sato. "Using a mortal as your shield." Inuyasha then swung his tetsuisaga once more. Naraku quickly dodged the attack.  
  
"Going after him already Inuyasha?" Kagura said tauntingly. "You haven't forgotten about me have you?" She then waved he fan and sent an attack straight at the others who were behind him. Luckily they all managed to get out of the way in time. Except for Koga who Inuyasha quickly picked up and moved.  
  
"Some help would be nice." Inuyasha remarked as he set the injured wolf down. The others nodded and joined in the fight. Sato and Shippo stayed near Koga and bandaged him up as best they could.  
  
Inuyasha once again swung tetsiusaga, and Naraku once again dodged, only this time hundreds of tentacles appeared from under his baboon disguise. The group all battled the tentacles as Kagura stood watching, Kohaku by her side.  
  
Miroku didn't even dare open his kazzana because he knew the poisonous insects were somewhere nearby. Kagome shot several arrows, but those that did hit, only hit tentacles which quickly regrew. Inuyasha hacked threw them with is sword, and Maya was casting several spells, but none seemed to be doing much good. Sango rode up into the air on Kirara and threw her boomerang down, barely missing Naraku's actual body. He just shook with an evil sort of laughter.  
  
"Have you forgotten already Sango? I still have control over your brother." He said distracting Sango who quickly began to look around for Kohaku. Taking this to his advantage he sent a tentacle flying towards her, causing her to be thrown to the ground.  
  
Sango landed hard on her arm and screamed in pain as the sickening snap of bone was heard. This wasn't enough to stop her though. She slowly picked her self up with her good arm and looked around. It wasn't long before she spotted Kohaku. She screamed his name helplessly as she watched the jewel shard torn from his body. She tried to run to him, but another tentacle quickly hit her and she fell unconscious.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran to her side. He knelt down and looked at her. She was still alive. He then attempted to block the tentacles coming towards them.  
  
Kagome aimed carefully as she shot the last arrow in her quiver. It missed by a long shot due to the distraction of Miroku yelling Sango's name. Kagome had glanced over at the two at the last second.  
  
"Watch it!!" Inuyasha yelled looking back at the girl whose arrow had almost hit him.  
  
"Sorry!" She called back, completely oblivious to the tentacle shooting towards her. Inuyasha saw it though. He quickly jumped down from his place up on the mountain of tentacles. He grabbed her and was about to jump out of the way when he felt something shoot though his back, the force of it sending them flying into the air..   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she watched the tentacle that was heading towards her go through him. While they were still in the air another one whipped towards them sending them flying towards the cliff where Koga's deceased pack lay at the top. Inuyasha quickly managed to flip himself around so he hit the cliff instead of Kagome. The two then fell roughly to the ground.  
  
Naraku once again laughed at the sight before him. Then he sent another tentacle towards Kagome's bag and grabbed the jewel shards from it. He then placed it with the other shards and in a small flash of light the jewel was whole once more. He laughed murderously as he quickly swallowed the jewel and began to transform.  
  
Kagome shakily picked herself up off the hanyou. "Inuyasha!" She yelled shaking the now unconscious Inuyasha. He was covered in blood and tears filled her eyes when he didn't show any signs of moving. Kagome quickly blinked them away and looked at the transforming Naraku. A chill ran down her spine from the evil he was radiating.   
  
Kagome then stood up on wobbly legs and picked up her bow. She looked around for arrow. She soon spotted one in one of his chopped off tentacles, pulled it out, and notched it in her bow.  
  
"I'm sick of you..." She said weakly. A soft pinkish purple appeared at the tip of her arrow and began to spread through out her body. "You cursed Miroku...You killed Sango's entire village...You kill most of Koga's pack..." Kagome's voice was slowly becoming louder as the light around her grew. She could feel it flowing through her. "You killed Kikyo, and played with Kikyo and Inuyasha's hearts...you've tried to trick me and my friends..."  
  
Shippo who had been hiding behind Sato while Naraku transformed, and for good reason too, peaked his head out and looked at Kagome. He then looked at the now fully transformed Naraku. He was indescribable. He looked like thousands of demons had all been thrown together into on giant being. He seemed so large he was blocking out the now rising sun. The only light that could be seen was coming from Kagome, and it was getting brighter.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted in vein as Naraku went after her. Kagome stood unmoving though.   
  
"AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" She shouted as loud as she possibly could. The pinkish purple light that had been surrounding her suddenly flared into an amazing white. Naraku was seconds away from killing her when she released the arrow directly at the now youkai.  
  
Kagome felt as if all her energy was being pulled from her as she released the arrow. Kagome and the others shielded their eyes as the light grew when it hit Naraku.   
  
When the light faded there was nothing left of Naraku or Kagura. Kagome looked around to see everyone's shocked faces. How she managed to do that wasn't important now though. She slowly walked to the center of the battle field and picked up the jewel. It was instantly purified by her touch.  
  
Miroku walked out to where Kagome was. "Is it...is it really over?" He asked unsure. Kagome nodded as she dumbly stared at the jewel. She held it out for him to see and he nodded as well.  
  
"You should tend to Sango." She said weakly as she turned around and headed back to where Inuyasha was. Miroku nodded, though she didn't see him, and went back to Sango, who now had Kirara by her side.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees once she reached Inuyasha. She felt so weak. Had the arrow really drained that much out of her? Kagome slowly ran her hand across Inuyasha's cheek. She felt tears coming to her eyes. He was hardly even breathing. What if he didn't...Kagome shook her head. That wouldn't happen.   
  
"Please Inuyasha..." She whispered laying her head on his chest. "You can't die...not now..."   
  
Kagome slowly closed her eyes and felt her hand grow warm. What was it she was holding again? She couldn't remember...She just felt so tired... A single tear rolled down her cheek as she let the darkness overcome her.

* * *

* * *

_wow! that was a super long chapter! like twice as long as normal. Well, I hope you liked it. I've had that idea about Kagome killing Naraku in my head for a while now. I'm leaving for a week tomorrow so u'll have to wait 4 the ending. there's only one chappie left though! _

_ohh yeah, and I would like to say that I came up with the idea for this chapter before I saw the 3rd episode of Inuyasha with the dark preistess. I saw it last Saturday and i was like noooooo! because at first it was a lot like the first chapter of this fic. _

_6 reviews this time! wai! runs around happily anime-style okay...I'm done. lol._

__

_FieryDemonFox- u review first again! yay! yaknow...I;m starting to wonder why I do this everytime. lol. ohh, and thanx 4 the correct spelling. I knew it was something like that so i just guess lol._

__

_whitetiger-isabella- awsome! thanx for the review!_

__

_Consumed Rachel- thanx for the review. I love it when people tell me I'm funny b/c in real life I'm really not. lol._

__

_Ithilden- okay, I doubt you'll read this since you obviously didn't read past the first chapter, but I know I made a lot of typos or whaever in the first few chapters, and a while back I DID say I was planning on going back and fixing the stuff after I was done typing up the whole story. So please don't flame me about typos and stuff in the first few chapters people. it annoys me. _

__

_Cosmik- I hope u like the battle part of it. I'm really not used to writting battle scenes. x.x _

__

_Sanci- thanx for the review!_


	20. chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...though I very much would like to be Rumiko Takahashi, because she does. However, please don't steal my storyline, or origional characters. becasue I came up w/ them on my own...and I'm kinda proud of that. lol._

* * *

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees once she reached Inuyasha. She felt so weak. Had the arrow really drained that much out of her? Kagome slowly ran her hand across Inuyasha's cheek. She felt tears coming to her eyes. He was hardly even breathing. What if he didn't...Kagome shook her head. That wouldn't happen.   
  
"Please Inuyasha..." She whispered laying her head on his chest. "You can't die...not now..."   
  
Kagome slowly closed her eyes and felt her hand grow warm. What was it she was holding again? She couldn't remember...She just felt so tired... A single tear rolled down her cheek as she let the darkness overcome her.  
  
**Still Dreaming  
By Endless Moonlight**  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to quickly shut them at the daylight that came pouring in. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she heard a familiar voice softly call out her name. She slowly opened her eyes once more. A shadow covered her now, so the sunlight didn't blind her, and she found herself once more staring up at two golden orbs.  
  
"I-Inuyasha!" She said as she quickly jumped up and embraced him. He cheeks tinted pink, but after a few awkward seconds he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I was so worried...I thought you might...you were hurt so bad and..."   
  
Kagome pulled away as she realized something. She then looked him up and down before her eyes rested on his with a puzzled look. "You injuries...what happened to them? You couldn't have healed that quickly even with your demonic strength..."  
  
"We were hoping you could answer that for us." Maya said causing Kagome to realize there were other people in the room besides her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Me...?" She questioned thoughtfully.   
  
"Didn't you make a wish on the jewel?" Sato asked. "That would explain the second light that surrounded you."  
  
"So you think I made a wish on the jewel?" Kagome repeated to herself.   
  
"You mean you didn't?" Maya asked.  
  
"I don't remember making a wish exactly...Speaking of the jewel, where is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha who had moved back to his original spot held out his palm for her to take the jewel. Kagome took it and examined it. "Are you sure _this_ is the jewel?"  
  
"Of course it is! What _else_ would it be?" Inuyasha replied like she was stupid.  
  
"But...I can't sense anything coming from this."  
  
"You must have made a wish on it then," Shippo pointed out. "or it would still have power in it."  
  
"What happened before you blacked out?" Sato asked.  
  
"Well...Me and Miroku went to where Naraku was...I showed him the jewel and then he went back to take care of Sango, and I went over to check on Inuyasha. He was hurt really badly, and I thought he might...die." Kagome gave a nervous look up at Inuyasha before continuing. "I told him he couldn't die...I felt my hand grow really warm, and then everything went black."  
  
"The warmth must have been the jewel granting your wish for him to live. Didn't you say all your injuries were healed once you woke up Inuyasha?" The hanyou just nodded dumbly.  
  
During the silence that followed Kagome looked around the room. There was Maya, Sato, and Shippo, but Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Koga seemed to be missing. "Where are the others?" She said changing the topic.  
  
"The wolf said he was healed enough to return to what is left of his pack and left." Maya answered.  
  
"I think he was just too depressed to fight with Inuyasha." Shippo commented.  
  
"What was that brat?" Inuyasha said glaring.  
  
"You touch him and I'll sit you." Kagome warned harshly. "What about Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"They went for a walk a little while ago. Sango was riding Kirara because of her injuries." Shippo answered this time.   
  
"I think my plan is finishing its course." Maya said happily.  
  
"You mean your playing matchmaker _again_?" Sato asked surprised. Maya just smiled in return.   
  
"Hey Maya..." Shippo asked. "How come you didn't try to get Inuyasha and Kagome together?" Maya looked up at the two who now had pink cheeks.  
  
"Huh? You mean you two aren't a couple already?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._  
  
Miroku helped Sango off of Kirara and into a sitting position against a tree so they were out of the sun, and for once he didn't try anything perverted. Then he sat down next to her and silence surrounded them. Neither of them had really spoken the way there either.   
  
After a few minutes Sango turned to the houshi beside her and saw him simply staring at his right hand in awe. "Ano...Miroku, can I see your hand for a moment?"  
  
His head shot up and he snapped out of the daze he was in. "Uhh, sure." Sango looked his hand over as if she didn't believe it was actually uncursed. After she was satisfied she let go and looked up at him.  
  
"What will you do now?" She asked. "I mean now that everything's over with..."  
  
Miroku sighed heavily. "I have yet to decide that. And you lady Sango, have you decided what to do yet?"  
  
"I'll stay in Kaede's village I suppose...I've really no where else to go..." Miroku simply nodded in silence. "Ano Miroku...I was wondering..."   
  
"Yes Lady Sango? Is something the matter?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I need to know something. Last night...why did you kiss me back?"  
  
"I would kiss any woman as beautiful as you back."  
  
"I see..." Sango replied, the disappointment evident in her voice.   
  
After that silence followed before Miroku finally spoke again. "Sango, I've been thinking...since the curse on my family is broken now, I no longer need to find a woman to simply bare my child. I can be with the woman I truly want to be with and I won't have to worry about her being hurt by my kazzana..."  
  
Sango swallowed hard. So he already had someone in mind... She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to him. "I'm happy for you Miroku. I'm sure you two will be very happy."  
  
"I hope your right. I have yet to tell her how I feel."  
  
"So go and tell her already! You just said you have no reason not to!" Sango yelled, her tears quickly turning to anger. Miroku looked at her as she moved to climb on Kirara who had transformed for her. "I Think I'm going to head back now. My ummm...injuries and-"  
  
"Wait Sango." He said gently grabbing the wrist on her good arm. "There's something I need to tell you." Sango stopped getting on the fire cat and sat back down. "I may have kissed back any girl who kissed me, but I _wanted_ to kiss you back. _You_ are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, no one else. I know I do a lot of things you don't approve of...but...I love you Sango."  
  
Sango just stared at him for a moment. "Y-you do?" She asked disbelievingly. Miroku just nodded, feeling more uncomfortable with each passing second of silence. "I love you too Miroku." She finally said in response. Miroku smiled before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.  
  
"So, do you still think you need to go back because of you injuries?" Miroku asked. Sango smiled and leaned up against him, careful of her arm.  
  
"I'm feeling much better actually. Let's stay here just a little longer..."

* * *

* * *

_Okay, well that's it for this chapter. hope you like it! I finnally know how I'm going to end this. I got it all planned out before I fell asleep last night. lol.   
  
FieryDemonFox- you were faster this time. thanx for the review!  
  
Inukit- I don't know if you're this far yet or not, but if u are thanx for reviewing as well!  
  
Cosmik- ahh...I could never kill Inuyasha. lol. I'm glad you liked the battle scene though.  
  
whitetiger-isabella- hmm...another story? of course I will! I just don't know which one yet. you have no idea how many fanfics I have written in notebooks. . I'm not necessarrily THAT obsessed, I just love to write and have a lot of trouble actually writting down any of my own stuff.  
  
**and I'm very dissapointed in those of you who have put me one your watch list, and some have even added me to their favorites, and I've never ever got ONE review from you. (cries) it's very depressing...** _


	21. chapter 21

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...though I very much would like to be Rumiko Takahashi, because she does. However, please don't steal my storyline, or original characters. Because I came up w/ them on my own...and I'm kinda proud of that. lol. I also don't own the song Still Far Away by Staind that I used for this chapter._

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up! My dad was off for like a week and I couldn't really typ at all, and then I've have band camp all last week, and I have it again next week...well, enough excuses...here's the last chappie!_

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything Kagome?" Shippo asked searching her bag.

"I won't if you keep emptying it like that Shippo." She said with a giggle as she put the few things that he had taken out back in. She then picked it up and placed it on her back. "Wow, it's so light. I wonder how long I've been gone."

"We better get going if we're going to get back to our village by nightfall." Maya said as she went outside along with Sato to join the others. Kagome and Shippo soon followed.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Miroku said.

Maya nodded, and then whispered to Sango who was on Kirara, "If he starts groping other women again just come and tell me." She finished with a wink.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry; if he does he'll just have to find another woman to bare his children."

Kagome turned to Sango. "So you two are together now?" Sango nodded. Kagome instantly hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Sango!"

"We should probably get going." Sango said once Kagome released her. They all nodded. The two groups then turned and began their separate ways.

_This is my life  
It's not what it was before_

"Thanks for everything guys!" Maya called back waving. "Good luck getting Inuyasha and Kagome together Shippo!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's faces turned bright red. "Let's just go home." Inuyasha muttered trying to act as if he hadn't heard that last comment.

Inuyasha's remark, however, triggered a thought in Kagome's mind. Home. Was that even in her time anymore? Lately she had even been feeling more at home in feudal era with all her friends.

The rest of the day was spent walking in mostly silence. Shippo avoided Inuyasha for fear he would be strangled to death for the comment Maya made and Sango and Miroku simply enjoyed their new found company. Inuyasha and Kagome however, had much more serious things on their minds. What would Kagome do once they returned to the village?

_All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before_

The two days it took to return to the village seemed to drag on forever. The second day was just as the first, in silence. It wasn't until late morning on the third day of walking that they reached Kaede's.

One by one they filtered into her hut and surrounded the hut. "It's been a while." She said with a wrinkled smile.

"Yeah, it has." Kagome said half heartedly attempting a smile.

_Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping_

"It's good to see you again." Shippo said bouncing over to Kaede and giving her a hug with his tiny arms. Kaede hugged the little kitsune back before placing him on the ground and stirring the soup she had cooking. Her smile faded when she noticed Kagome's grim expression.

"Are ye feeling alright Kagome?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah Kagome," Shippo added. "You seemed depressed the whole way back."

"Hmmm?" Kagome said snapping out of her thoughts. "Ohh, I'm fine. I actually wanted to ask you something Kaede."

"Yes what is it?"

"The jewel," She took the shikon no tama that was around her neck and handed it to the old miko. "Its power is gone now because I made wish on it. Do you think I will still be able to pass through the well?"

"You have truly completed it.." The old women mused as she examined the jewel. When she was done she looked up at the young miko. "You are correct, the jewel itself it powerless. I cannot say for sure, but I believe it will let you return to your time since that is the one in which you belong. I do not however, think it will allow you to return to this time."

Kagome nodded. "I thought it might be something like that."

_Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain_

"So Kagome can't stay with us?" Shippo squeaked.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Kagome said as she took the jewel back from Kaede and stood up. She picked up her bow and the arrows she had gotten before they left for Kaede's just in case. "I'll be back later."

They sat in silence, all thinking of what it would be like without Kagome around. After a few minutes Inuyasha stood up and left the hut without a word.

"Where's he going?" Shippo said about to follow. Miroku, however, put a hand out and stopped him.

"He's probably going after Kagome." He pointed out. Shippo mouthed an O and sat back down.

"So," Kaede began. "If the jewel is complete, you must have defeated Naraku as well?" They nodded. "Tell me what happened then..."

_And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away_

Kagome ran her hand thoughtfully over the lip of the well. She heard a soft thump from behind her, followed by footsteps. She knew without looking the only person it could be.

"You're going to leave us for your time...aren't you?" The person asked.

"I don't know yet. Besides, I wouldn't leave before telling everyone goodbye first-if that's what I choose to do anyway." She said turning around to see the person approaching, confirming it was who she thought it was. "Yaknow, I never did thank you for saving me during the battle with Naraku."

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned. "But you're the one who-"

"You took the blow of Naraku's tentacle, and then the full force of the cliff." She interrupted before her could finish. Her gaze turned slowly from Inuyasha to the ground below her. "That's why you were injured so badly, because...you saved me..."

_And now that we're here, it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day_

"I always save you. That's nothing new." Inuyasha remarked, causing Kagome to smile a little and look up at him.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess it was my turn to save you." She said with a smile, but then added on a darker note, "But...now you can't use the jewel to become a full demon."

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't even be alive to become a full fledged demon if you hadn't made that wish. Besides, I thought you said you liked me better as a hanyou anyway."

Kagome's smile grew as she walked up to him and gave one of his ears a tweak. "I do, but I want to be with you no matter what form you take."

Inuyasha stared at her unsure of what to say. Did she really mean that? She wanted stay with him?

"Inuyasha," Kagome began snapping him out of his thoughts. "I need to know something..."

"W-what is it?" Inuyasha stuttered under Kagome's gaze. Her deep chocolate orbs were looking directly into his golden ones.

"How do you really fell about me Inuyasha?" She said taking a seat on the lip of the well, making sure there was no way she was going to fall in first. "Are we really just friends?"

_And I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be  
The Person that I am today_

Inuyasha stared intently at the ground. He wasn't really expecting Kagome to just come out and ask him how he felt like that. It wasn't that he didn't know how he felt about her, that he knew very well. Actually saying how he felt was the part he could never seem to get out right.

Kagome too was staring at the ground. The silence was killing her. Regretting asking the question in the first place she was just about to tell him to forget it, that she was stupid for asking, when she felt him sit on the well next to her.

"Yaknow..." He began. "Every time you go through the well I'm afraid you won't come back to me."

"But I always do. You should know that by now." She said looking up at Inuyasha. He turned and looked at her.

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm-- doing okay_

"But how do you know it won't just seal itself up? Like it might be now?" He looked away again. "When you leave, it's like you never existed here. I can't see you, sense you, I can't even smell you scent after a few hours...I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with you anymore."

"Inuyasha..."

The hanyou then turned to Kagome and looked her in the eyes. "We're not just friends Kagome. We never could be...because what I feel for you is nothing like what I've ever felt for anyone else. I-I love you Kagome."

Kagome stared at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly as she pulled away and looked up at him once more.

_And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping_

A smile formed slowly on her face when she noticed the huge grin on his. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Smile." She said happily. Then she stood up grabbing his hand in hers. "I guess we should be getting back now."

Inuyasha simply nodded in agreement and they started to walk back hand in hand.

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me_

"It's like I'm dreaming" Kagome said as she looked up at the clear sky.

Inuyasha looked at her with a somewhat panicked expression. "You don't think this is a dream world again do you?"

Kagome laughed in response. "That's not what I meant. Everything just seems so perfect."

After that they walked in silence for a short while longer before Inuyasha pointed out the obvious. "We're not going in the direction of the village."

"I know that. I need to do something first."

_Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away_

They soon reached the god tree. Kagome took one of her arrows and walked up to it letting go of Inuyasha's hand.

"What are you carving?" The curious hanyou asked.

"A message to my family." She said as she dug the point of the arrow into the trunk of the tree.

"But aren't you-" Inuyasha began but stopped when Kagome moved away from the tree showing off her carving skills. "You're staying?"

Kagome smiled again and nodded. "I know I'll miss my family. But no matter which era I decide to stay in I'll regret a little. But if I went back to my time I don't think I'd ever forgive myself."

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay for once." Inuyasha said with a smirk as memories of all the times he tried to stop her ran though his mind.

"Me too."

_And now that we're here, it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
And I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be  
The Person that I am today_

I've decided to stay.  
I love you all.  
-Kagome

* * *

Okay! that's the end! Tell me what you think because this really didn't come out exactly as I had hoped and If you want I can rewrite it and change it a little. I'm not sure if I will do an epilogue at the moment or not, but I probably will. I'm just not sure how soon I will post it.

_I'll update and do review responses later. sorry!_


End file.
